In the Name Of Love please R&R
by Nikki K
Summary: Continues from Ep. II, basically a love story between Ani Padme.
1. INTRODUCTION

I love hayden/Anakin, and i hated the idea of him turning into Vader, I also HATE EVIL people who make Obi Wan/Padme stories! (lol! DIE! jj ^-~). So, i'm going to end this story how i think star wars should have turned out. Not exactly one big happy family-type story, as there are MANY obstacles Anakin and Padme must overcome to prove their love for one another. Also, some pretty kool action scenes, also, anakin is tempted by the dark side (possibly) joins it, does he stay there? come back? become vader? just read to find out!   
ENJOY!  
^_^  
~NIKKI  
  
(P.S, i didn't do this alone I would like to thank Samantha M for being a HUGE part of this, and some other friends for throwing in ideas.)  
  
  
BTW, please go here: http://www.cosmogirl.com/cgoftheyearpoll/   
And vote for Padme, Natalie Portman! Tell all of your friends! If she comes in 1st, she will be on the cover of their new magazine and there will be a few pages on her such as interview, bio etc. YAY! 


	2. Chp. I- Official Love

Anakin stood across from his beautiful fiancee as the priest spoke the last few words that needed to be said.   
  
" You may now kiss the bride"   
  
Anakin leaned in towards Padmé, gently placing his hands upon her waist as he pulled her in closer. He stared deeply into her large. brown eyes. He then leaned in for their "first kiss" as husband and wife, the official symbol of their marriage. He pulled back slowly to whisper the words  
  
"I love you"  
  
Into Padmé's ear. He then reached one hand up and placed it behind her neck as they continued where they had left off.  
Padmé gazed into his eyes and kissed him softly, not thinking about anything but the moment, and Anakin.  
They did not notice at first, but Jar Jar came running up behind them. He began to shout  
  
"Obi-wan, Hesa coming! Usa better go!"  
  
Quickly, the ended their kiss, and laughed as they did so.   
Padmé smiled at Anakin.   
  
"Come on, I rented a place for the night..."   
  
she led him quickly to a motel  
  
"I rented a room for the night,."  
  
she told him, as they walked inside.  
  
The room was large enough for the two, but not as large as Padmé had been used to. The floor was entirely marble, to match the chapel's surroundings. The walls were limestone and towered high above them. There were two main areas in the room; A bedroom and a dining area sufficient for preparing and eating food.   
Padmé took his hand. She led him to the bedroom slowly, looking around her as she went. She stopped for a moment and looked at Anakin.   
  
"Do you like it,"   
  
she asked him, smiling.   
  
"It's wonderful! I didn't have the slightest idea you were even planning this. Hopefully Obi-Wan won't find us here."  
  
Anakin peered out the window from between the black, satin, curtains that draped down from high above. The sky had darkened since they had been outside, within a matter of minutes. Anakin turned back to Padmé and smiled. He took her hand and led her through the small home, observing each item within. Anakin then led her back to the bedroom and he sat on the bed while Padmé stood before him.  
  
"I really like it!"   
  
He said, smiling once again, aiming a dashing smile toward her, allowing his emotions to escape through a simple gesture.  
Padmé gazed into Anakin's eyes, sitting down beside him. She lay her head on his shoulder and sighed... everything was so perfect...  
anakin looked over at Padmé and his smile began to fade away to a loving grin. He turned to face her and place his arms around her once again.   
  
"I love you, Mrs. Skywalker"   
  
He whispered to her, with a comical tone to his voice as he pulled her closer.  
  
She smiled. "I love you more..."  
  
Anakin continued with his embrace, until he caught a glimpse of the window, it was dark outside...which began to draw upon anakin as "late"   
Anakin pulled away from Padmé and grabbed a loose pair of pants form the closet. Anakin slipped them on before Padmé and was left clothed in only the pants.  
  
"These seem alright to sleep in?"  
  
He asked, questioning her opinion.  
  
Padmé grinned.   
  
"They look fine."  
  
She walked over to the closet and changed into a long, black silk gown.   
  
"How about this,"   
  
she asked, walking over to him.  
  
Anakin remained seated at the foot of the bed, shocked, yet pleased with satisfaction all at once. He looked down at his own evening wear, comparing it mentally.  
  
"I'm sorry M' lady,..I'm not dressed appropriately enough"  
  
"It's fine,"  
  
Padmé assured Anakin, sitting down next him.  
  
"I mean, it doesn't really matter. I don't care what you wear, I still love you."   
  
She kissed him softly on the cheek.   
  
"And you don't have to call me 'M' lady'. After all, we are married."   
  
She looked at him, smiling.  
  
Anakin stood frozen in the moment of her kiss. He accepted the assurance and convinced himself of the same.   
  
"Yes, that's true..."   
  
Anakin pulled the thick silk and cotton covers up from the bed and folded them 1/4 of the way over, leaving enough space for them to lay beneath them.  
  
"It's getting late, we best rest, I have no idea what tomorrow will be like, and for all i could care, the Jedi can search all they want for me, I promise i will stay here with you only for all of tomorrow."  
  
She sighed. "I don't want you to go..."  
  
She wrapped her arms around Anakin.   
  
"What do you think Obi-Wan would do if he found us,"   
  
she asked him.   
  
"You're putting your whole career as a Jedi on the line, just for me. You do know that, don't you?"   
  
She gazed into his eyes.   
  
Anakin remained on his back facing the ceiling as Padmé lay beside him with her arms wrapped around him. The warmth of her next to him was soothing as he continued thinking.  
  
"I don't know...Obi-wan is strict, but I'm sure he saw this coming...he is wise, too, you know."  
  
Anakin then turned his head to face his bride's that was resting on his chest.  
  
"I don't care about my career, that day in the stadium, we thought we were going to die, we made it clear we loved each other and that's all that matters. I could go back to work as a slave to support us if i have to,...I love you Padmé, that's all i need."  
  
He kissed her forehead gently as he repeated the words softly to himself.   
  
"I love you..."  
  
Padmé sighed, feeling content with the world. She whispered  
  
"I love you,"   
  
and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Anakin looked down at Padmé, her eyes slowly closing as she began to fall asleep.   
  
"G' night, Mrs. Skywalker" He said, before falling asleep. 


	3. Chp. II- Discovered

It was late the next morning by the time Anakin woke up. He opened his eyes to see the bright sunlight making it's way through the window. He turned over, expecting to greet his wife with a simple kiss when he noticed her absent from the large bed. Anakin sat upright almost instantly and looked around for Padmé.  
  
"Padmé?" He called out  
  
Padmé leaned in from the kitchen, and looked at him.   
  
"Good morning"  
  
Anakin stretched out across the bed, relieving himself of overnight cramps. He then joined Padmé in the dining area, still dressed in only his pants.   
  
"I thought you left me"   
  
he said smiling, with a serious tone to his voice.  
  
Padmé looked up at him, startled by his comment.  
  
"No..Of course not." She said, reassuringly.   
  
Anakin walked uneasily over to his wife. The sleep still weighing him down. He stood behind her and watched her as she prepared a breakfast for the two.  
  
"Looks good!"  
  
Padmé smiled a little and looked at him.  
  
"Thanks..I'm really new at this..".  
  
Anakin placed his hands on Padmé's hips as she continued working on the meal. Anakin rested his chin on her shoulder when there was a knock at the door. Padmé looked up, startled, at Anakin....unsure of what to think.  
Anakin quickly left Padmé's side to see who it was at their door. He looked out from the window only to see a firmiliar figure standing on the other side.   
  
"Oh no! It's Obi-Wan! What's he going to do about this? What are WE going to do?"  
  
Anakin panicked as he faced Padmé once more.  
Padmé shook her head, with no response, as she was unsure what they were going to do.  
Anakin turned quickly about to head to the bedroom when the sound of the door opening startled him.  
  
"Anakin!" The raging voice of Obi-wan shouted from the foyer.   
  
Anakin paused for a moment, and turned slowly to face Obi Wan, his heart racing.   
  
"Anakin, may I ask why I was sent by the Jedi to find you, and it turns out you are hiding in a Wedding Reserve?"  
  
Anakin bowed his head and did not answer, but made his way toward a love seat just off the side of the dining area.   
  
"Anakin, why are you here? I have not sent you here, Padmé has not sent you here, and the Jedi has been frantically worried for you! Why Anakin?"  
  
Padmé sat down next to Anakin, and took his hand into hers. She looked at Anakin, really unsure of what to say, but decided to take a chance.   
  
"Obi Wan..." "..We're married."  
  
Padmé took in a shaky breathe and looked from Anakin to Obi Wan.  
  
Anakin looked uneasily from Padmé to Obi wan, unsure of what to say. He held Padmé's hand more securely.  
  
"What?" Obi wan replied, as unsure as they were.  
  
"That's right..." Anakin pulled himself closer to Padmé and placed his right arm around her. "We're married."  
  
Padmé bit her lip, wondering how Obi Wan would react. She hoped Anakin wouldn't get into a lot of trouble as she glanced over at him.  
  
Anakin bowed his head.   
  
"Anakin, Padmé I am very happy for the two of you and kindly give you my blessings..." Obi Wan began as Anakin raised his head.  
  
"Though, how do you think the Jedi Council will feel? Let alone react? Padmé, how will you continue being a senator like this, having to support a life together. Word will get out. And Anakin, what will the Jedi Council do to you for this? And me? For letting you two get married!"   
  
Padmé felt a pang of guilt. She hadn't thought about any of that.   
  
"Obi Wan, it's not your fault...you didn't let us, you didn't even know." She sighed.  
  
Anakin looked over to Padmé.   
  
"He's right, this is a huge interference in our lives, what are they going to say or think? What are we going to do?"  
  
Padmé shook her head.   
  
"I don't know. We didn't think about any of this before."   
  
She bit her bottom lip once again.  
  
Anakin shook his head.   
  
"It doesn't matter, we love each other, I'd leave the Jedi if I had to in order to be with the one I love!"  
  
Padmé smiled a little at Anakin.  
  
"So what are we going to do until people find out? Keep it a secret? Or are we going to just go out and tell them?"  
  
Anakin stared at the wall as he thought of what to say.  
  
"Well, I'm sure the Jedi knows by now, they have sources you know." Obi wan added.  
  
Padmé looked from Obi wan to Anakin, not really knowing what to say.   
  
"Well, I best be going and speak with the Jedi Council. If they have already found out...well who knows." Obi wan sat up and took his leave of the room.  
  
"Good Day Ani, Padmé" He bowed and turned as he walked out the door.  
  
She looked at Anakin and stood up.   
  
"Anakin, what are we going to do about this?"  
  
Anakin stood by her side.   
  
"Well, we'll just have to wait to hear what the council says about this. Until then, I promised a nice day together, only us, alone. And I'm not the type to break promises."  
  
She hugged Anakin.   
  
"I know...so what do you want to do?"   
  
she asked, smiling and trying to forget about the conversation.  
  
Anakin smiled back at her and glanced over at the dining table.  
  
"Well, I want to eat the marvelous breakfast you made, and we'll plan the rest of the dy then"  
  
All right," she said and walked over to the table. "It's probably not very good..." 


	4. Chp. III- Fate

Anakin and Padmé sat along the coast of the beach in the warm, white grains of sand as they watched to sun set together.   
  
"Padmé, there's no where and no one I'd rather be with right now." Anakin said, looking at his beautiful wife.  
  
Padmé looked back at Anakin. "And there's no where and no one I'd rather be with now than you,' she replied, taking his hand.  
  
Anakin held her hand and leaned against her. Just then a large wave swooped beneath them, soaking their feet and legs.   
  
"Well, nothing better to do now.."   
  
Anakin was in mid sentence when he jumped from his seat and dove into the water, taking his robe of as he went.  
  
She laughed and shook her head, but waded in after him.   
  
"This water is freezing!"   
  
"Is not!" Anakin shouted, splashing he as he swam farther out.  
  
Padmé dove underwater and pulled Anakin down. She came up and smiled.   
  
"Is so," she insisted.  
  
She swam after him and collapsed on the shore.   
  
"I told you," she said, grinning.   
  
Anakin lay beside Padmé back in the sand farther away from the water line. Together they lay motionless, letting the last of the sun dry them off.   
  
She looked over at him. "This was a wonderful day...thank you, Anakin."   
  
"I know...what do you think is going to happen tomorrow?"   
  
She rolls over onto her stomach.   
Anakin does the same, as he does so, his eyes meet hers. He leans in towards her and wraps one arm around her. He then kisses her. She kisses him back. The sun slowly began to set. They slowly broke apart and she looked at the sunset.   
  
"It's beautiful..."  
  
"well, we better get home before it gets too dark." Anakin said, getting up and heading toward his racer.  
  
She followed him, taking his hand in hers.  
  
Together, they climbed into his racer and sped home, enjoying the last few hours of sunlight.  
Padmé watched Anakin on the way home. Everything was so perfect, but she had the feeling it wouldn't stay that way.  
The racer came to a stop as they pulled up to the home Padmé had rented for them. Anakin turned to Padmé to help her down from the racer.   
  
"How long do we have this place for?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Another day. We can rent it for longer though, the owners don't care."   
  
She stepped out of the racer and they walked back to their room.  
  
Anakin followed Padmé into the room where they both stopped in their tracks to see Obi Wan, Mace Windu and Master Yoda in their dining room.  
Padmé glanced quickly at Anakin, wondering what would happen. She shifted her gaze back to Obi Wan, Master Windu, and Master Yoda.  
  
"Anakin, they heard about your marriage.." Obi Wan started.  
  
Master Windu stood fro his seat on the couch and offered it to both Anakin and Padmé.  
  
"Yes, we need to speak with you two." He said.  
  
"Indeed we must." Finished Yoda.  
  
Padmé bit her lip nervously and walked over to the couch. She sat down, getting the feeling that she didn't want to hear this conversation.  
  
Anakin followed Padmé, his hand still in hers as they walked slowly to the couch. He felt as if every pair of eyes in the galaxy were staring at him. Once they were seated, Windu continued.  
  
"Not only is it against the Jedi rule to let your emotions get in the way of your duty, but what about Padmé? What do you think you've done to her? Anakin, we are very disappointed in you. You have ruined her job as a senator. The whole planet will find her irresponsible this way. And you, what have you done to yourself?" Windu paused, controlling his temper. "You're a Jedi, not a civilian, you can't afford to love. Not this seriously." Master Windu turned away and stared blankly at the wall.  
  
"Forbidden from Padmé you are, as long as a Jedi are you, Anakin." Yoda finished.   
  
"Forbidden from each other? Master Windu, Master Yoda, don't you think that's a bit much? They do love each other, that doesn't mean it will effect the production habits." Obi Wan stated, uneasily.  
  
Windu turned around to face Obi Wan. He looked from the couple on the couch, back over to Obi wan and then to Yoda.  
  
"It's discipline Obi Wan, they have to learn to control their emotions." Padmé looked from Anakin to Yoda and Mace. She tried to say something, but her voice failed.  
  
"There's no other options?" Obi Wan asked.  
  
"Options, no. A way out there is not from this situation." Yoda stated, calmly.  
  
"Unless.." Mace added  
  
Padmé looked at Mace. "Unless what?" She took Anakin's hand.  
  
Anakin turned to face Padmé, managing a small smile, still hoping for an alternative. He held her hand tightly.   
  
"Never mind, it would never happen. It's unrealistic thinking." Mace said before turning back to the wall.   
  
"Please tell us..." Padmé said with desperation.   
  
Anakin nodded his head in agreement.   
  
"Yes master Windu, please."   
  
Windu turned around once again to face them.  
  
"It's ridiculous, but the only other option is leaving the Jedi. First of all, you can not become a slave again, with your powers, it's beyond our policy to let a Jedi go freely still able to control the force. Meaning, you would have to join the Sith. Like I said, it was uncalled for, I'm sorry Anakin, but you'll be forbidden from Padmé."  
  
The room was silent as one looked from another. Anakin looked up.   
  
"There's got to be some other way, we love each other! We're married, I'm not going to give up, and nothing, not even you're stupid force will keep me away from her." He shouted.  
  
"Anakin, unless you-" Obi wan started, but paused when he met Anakin's eyes. Anakin seemed to have a smirk on his face, not noticeable, but it stood out like a sore thumb to Obi wan. "No Anakin. You can't-" Obi wan began again.  
  
"Well, you can only forbid me from one thing, legally, if they link to each other." Anakin continued, with a calmer tone to his voice.   
  
"You can't see Padmé again Anakin if it's going to be that way-" Obi wan seemed startled as he continued. "Anakin, that look on your face, you're not thinking-" Obi wan stopped, and rose forward from the chair he had been seated in.  
Padmé looked at Anakin's expression, wondering what his plan was. She turned to Mace.   
  
"I can't stop seeing Anakin, I love him."  
  
Mace Looked over at Padmé. "I'm sorry senator, but there's no other way."   
  
"Yes there is." Anakin said, interrupting him. Anakin took the light saber, along with his robe and placed it on the floor before him.   
  
"You said so yourself. Here, take these." He said, kicking the objects towards Mace. "Since I'm no longer a Jedi, I won't be needing those, and that also means a Jedi council has no reason to be in a civilians' home. I give you permission to take leave of my wife and I." Anakin finished, as he sat back down beside Padmé.. She looked at Anakin, not knowing what to say.  
The three from the Jedi council stood in awe as the rose from their seats.  
  
"If that's what you choose Skywalker, then we best be on our way." Mace said, bowing before Anakin and walking out the door.  
  
"Sure he is." Yoda said. "I can tell. Anakin's fate it is."   
  
"Anakin, are you sure? there's no turning back. You will be forced to join the Sith. What about Padmé, how does she feel? You requested our leave, so I won't keep you."   
  
Obi Wan said, picking up Anakin's things and leaving along side Yoda. Obi wan stopped in the door way. With out turning, he said   
  
"Then, goodbye Anakin, and good luck."   
  
Having said this, they were gone and the door was shut behind them. Anakin got up and walked over to the bedroom. Padmé remained in her seat, looking down at the floor. She didn't really know what to think of this.   
  
While in the bedroom, Anakin searched for him transmitter.   
  
"Here we go."   
  
It looked like an old part that had been torn from a droid. Before speaking into it, a hologram appeared before him.   
  
"Hello Anakin, I see you have chosen to join us, the Sith." It had been Darth Sidious who had appeared before him.   
  
"Yes Master Sidious." Anakin replied.  
  
"Excellent, we shall have a racer sent out to pick you up first thing in the morning. You need not bring anything with you." Sidious replied. Having said this, his hologram disappeared.  
Padmé stood in the doorway, watching him. "You're joining the Sith's?" she asked, looking at him. She walked over and sat on the bed.  
Anakin sat next to her on the bed and faced her.  
  
"Padmé, you know it's the only way. I'd rather work for them, then never see you again." Anakin looked down and continued. "It's for the best Padmé, I love you, I need to be able to see you."  
  
Padmé nodded. "I guess you're right. But,.. I don't know, it's probably just because I was raised in the republic that this doesn't seem right." She lifted Anakin's chin to face him again. "You're right, it's for the best, I guess." She managed a weak smile and walked away to get changed. Anakin, too, got changed and lay down in the large bed. Padmé shortly joined him.   
  
"I love you" Anakin said, facing Padmé and kissing her gently on the forehead.   
  
"I know you do." Padmé replied, with little expression in her voice. She turned away. "Get rest Anakin, it's going to be a big day tomorrow." Having said this, the two fell asleep. 


	5. Chp. IV- The Beginning

It was very early the next morning when Anakin awoke. He turned to see Padmé still sound asleep in the bed.   
  
"I love you Padmé, but don't worry, this is for the best" He whispered into her ear before kissing her, then leaving the room.   
Anakin went to get dressed, and when he was fully changed, he made his way for the front entrance. He turned one last time and looked at Padmé from across the hall.   
  
"Goodbye Padmé, I'll be back soon."   
  
Anakin turned, walked outside and closed the door behind him.  
~*~*~*~  
Padmé soon woke up. Her mind flashed to the previous night and she looked around for Anakin. She didn't see him and she sighed. She didn't know how long it would be till she saw him again...  
~*~*~*~  
Anakin walked farther away from the wedding reserve, and the chapel into the large sand dunes. He stood and waited under the already hot sun until a large space craft appeared before him. When it had fully landed, he recognized the figure of Darth Sidious step out.  
  
"Hello Anakin, I'm glad to see you've followed our instructions and brought nothing with you. Follow me this way to the craft and we shall speak more of your joining this Sith's when we arrive."  
  
Anakin simply nodded ad did as he was told, following him onto the large ship, and taking a seat inside.  
~*~*~*~  
She slid out of bed and got dressed, and went to make breakfast. The resort seemed empty without Anakin... she quickly cooked and ate her breakfast, feeling strangely alone.  
~*~*~*~  
Eventually the ship arrived on a strange planet, what appeared as a larger craft. They had not spoken the entire flight there and continued on in silence until they entered a large conference room.  
  
"Have a seat young Sith." Sidious said.  
  
Anakin did so and sat down in a large thrown-like seat.   
  
"First, and foremost, this is yours now." Sidious rolled a light saber down the large table in the center of the room to Anakin. "Try it out."  
  
Anakin picked it up and triggered it, it came out in a beam of red, darkest on the inside. Anakin maneuvered it around like a baton. When he was satisfied, he hooked it on to his belt.   
  
"Ah, no Anakin. As for that..." Sidious continued  
"Here, this is what you must wear now." Sidious passed him a large black outfit. Long black pants, a shirt and a robe to match. "Put it on, see how it feels. Get used to it."   
  
Anakin left the room and later returned fully-attired in the suit.   
  
"does it look good?" Anakin inquired.   
  
"Perfect. You'll make a great warrior." Sidious replied.   
  
Anakin took his seat once again, as they continued to speak of the rules of the Sith.  
~*~*~*~  
Padmé wondered where she should go after this; back to the lake resort, or back to the senate. She finished her meal and got up, walking over to the window. She wondered where Anakin was now.......  
~*~*~*~  
"That's about it,.. oh and Anakin, I have been watching you, i feel you deserve to be declared a Darth. Vader, .... yes you shall be called, Darth Vader." Sidious said.  
  
"So soon? It's only been a day, I have only completed few tasks which were only hunting down rebels. Are you sure?" Anakin asked, politely.  
  
"Yes Anakin, trust me, you are ready. One day, you will get this..." Sidious turned and walked to a cabinet, picking up a large black mask.  
"It hasn't been worn since the great master before me. We can tell who has the power for it, only the strong deserve it. You will be the first to have it passed on to you. But first Accept our declaration as Darth Vader for you." Sidious replied.   
  
"In that case, i will accept. I feel bad betraying the Jedi, though, i assume they deserve it for keeping me from Padmé. And so, this seems a suitable revenge, and an appropriate way to still contact her. Speaking of which, how shortly will it be before i can see her again, or speak to her?" Anakin questioned.   
  
"I'm sorry Anakin, we have no time to contact Padmé any time soon, but fear not, you will get your wish. Now follow me, Darth Vader." Sidious said, leading him to an even larger room.... 


	6. Chp. V- Hope

It had been nearly 5 years since Anakin had joined the Sith. He had been formally known as Darth Vader, and after completing many harmful tasks, and slaughtering many, Anakin changed his name to Darth Vader legally amongst a council in the Sith. He also had gained the helmet he had been promised for his efforts and strength.   
  
"Why not today? I joined you because you promised me. I haven't seen her or spoken to her in over 5 years! I miss her, and even being a Sith, Darth Vader or a warrior will not change that!" Anakin had argued this same point nearly each day for the past years.   
  
"I told you Vader, we have no time." Sidious replied.   
  
The two stood alone in a small room off the back port of the ship.   
  
"It's late Vader, I best be leaving, you already know of your assigned duty for tomorrow. Good night." Sidious said, changing the subject and not carrying out the topic any farther.   
  
"You always do this!" Anakin shouted, but it was too late, the vapor-sealed door slid shut just as Sidious left. "I will see you again, Padmé.." he thought to himself. He looked out a small window into the galaxy surrounding him. "I want to be with you Padmé,...No! I've always sat here, each night, for five years. I've betrayed the Jedi, and lost Padmé. For all i know, she's moved on. I can't sit here and watch time pass. I have to do something." Anakin yelled at himself, as he stood from the chair he had just been seated in.  
Anakin quickly ran from his room and into the Ship hangar where he found the smallest racer and climbed inside. It was much larger then his, it was pure silver, and light against the atmosphere. He checked around one last time, searching for security. He was about to take off when a droid dodged in front of him.   
  
"where are you going master Vader?" it asked.  
  
"I'm leaving!" He shouted at it, though his metal mask, that had imprisoned him for years as it slowly took over his soul.   
  
"Escaping? at this time? Not prohibited!" it said back.  
  
Anakin pulled out his light saber and jumped out of the ship. He slashed the droid and got back in, the rage building up inside of him. Soon, an alarm sounded. Anakin quickly started the racer and took off, out of security's reach.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Padmé lay awake, thinking about Anakin. It had been five years, he had promised she would see him soon. If he called five years soon... she shook her head, remembering that she still loved him. Even though she didn't know if she knew him anymore. She soon fell asleep, her mind racing. Suddenly, Padmé woke up. A figure was standing at the edge of the bed, looking at her. She had no clue who it was; it was too dark. Before she could scream, the person put a hand over her mouth. "HELP!!!" she yelled, but her voice was muffled. She tried to break lose, but the person was too strong...and then everything went black.  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was early the next morning when Anakin arrived on Naboo, he pulled up to the private senate house Padmé had been given when she began working. He landed the racer a few feet from the entrance and walked up to the front door. He chose not to knock, and barged right in. It had been too long since he had seen Padmé and it was making him furious. Right when he walked in, a Jedi jumped in front of him, blocking off his path. He had golden hair, though the roots were growing lighter, and there was slight grey mixed within. Anakin looked over him, then pushed him out of his way with much ease. The Jedi slammed against the wall and remained seated at the foot of it for some time as Anakin continued on.   
  
"Wait! Hold it right there!" The Jedi said, getting up to his feet and holding a light saber in his hand. "Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
Anakin turned around slowly, revealing his own light saber.   
  
"I am Darth Vader, you are no match for me, I have come for the senator, and I feel you can't stop me. Let me go, and you will leave unharmed. Unless you would like to prove other wise?" Anakin turned completely and held his light saber more readily, slowly moving toward the Jedi.   
  
  
Help! Assistance! someone is after the Sena-" The Jedi started, but was quickly slammed against a wall by Anakin.   
  
"Don't make a big scene Jedi, I can take you and your foolish assistance. Just let me have what I want, I'm not here to fight or cause harm." Anakin said. Just then he looked closely at the Jedi who's neck he held in his hand. He studied him closely and loosened his grip. Slowly, Anakin let him down.   
  
"I admit, i fear you already, you appear strong. But it is my duty to protect the sen-" The jedi was interrupted once again by the muffled voice of Anakin from behind his mask.   
  
"Obi? Obi Wan Kenobi?" He started. "Is that you?" Anakin asked.  
  
Obi wan stared at him.   
  
"Yes Mr.Vader, that is me, I know you work with the Sith so I can not permit you to see the Senator." Obi wan said. "Even if you do know me, I'm afraid i don't know you Mr.Vader and therefore can not permit you to see her." He stated.  
  
" OBI WAN! OBI WAN! Obi-? agghh!!" Jar Jar came running out of the room Anakin was headed for. "Usa, who are usa? What is he here for Obi wan?" Jar Jar asked.  
  
"He is here to see the Senator." Obi wan replied.  
  
"Oh! right! Mesa forgot to tell usa, she i gone!" Jar Jar answered, calmly.   
  
"What!? When who did this?" Anakin shouted.   
  
"this isn't your business Mr.Vader, let the Jedi deal with this situation, now Jar Ja-" Obi wan was then lifted even higher in the air, though, only held by his shoulders and not up against a wall.   
  
"Don't you tell me this is none of my business! It has been 5 years! I have ruined my life, i betrayed my people, i have waited and waited each day to see her, to speak to her, I finally come here, and find she is missing, and most likely was taken away by someone? I loved her, and still do, and haven't been able to tell her, let alone see her? None of my business!?" Anakin shouted, slamming Obi an to the floor.   
  
"You what!?" obi wan said, gasping for air. "Loved her?..." It took him moments to figure out what had just been said. "Anakin!?" He concluded.  
  
"Ani!? Is that usa under there?" Jar Jar asked.  
  
Anakin slowly removed his mask to reveal himself. His looked the same, but aged somehow and appeared slightly older.   
  
"Yes.." He said, calming down. "I don't have time for this, I need to find Padmé!" Anakin shouted once again, his temper raging once again.   
  
"Anakin wait!" Obi wan shouted, but Anakin had already fled from the room back into the racer.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Padmé slowly woke up, her head throbbing. She looked around her; she was in a room she had never seen before. It was all silver and extremely bare. Padmé closed her eyes, trying to remember what happened to her. Just then, a door she hadn't seen slid open, and someone stood in the doorway... Padmé looked at the person closely and everything came back to her...she was kidnaped by someone and she assumed this was the person. She tried to move towards him, but was held back by chains.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked angrily, wondering what she would do. She had no way to escape, nothing at all.  
  
"You mean you don't know, Padmé Amidala Skywalker? Your Jedi, they killed my father, it's your fault, you and that damn husband of yours!"  
The figure stepped under the light. "You have been sleeping for nearly a full day and a half....I'm surprised by your strength. Jengo would be proud.."  
  
She studied him for a moment, and then shook her head, shocked. "Bobba?"   
Padmé glared at him, trying to figure what to do. Suddenly, she heard someone yelling her name. She shook her head, wondering if she was hearing things. The voice was familiar. She looked back up at the doorway, but Bobba wasn't there. She looked around, but before she could see Bobba, once again she was knocked out.   
Anakin landed his racer and walked out to the sand streets winding through the small village. At the end of it's border, he noticed a larger building that seemed to continue under ground. "PADMÉ!?" he shouted. Anakin ran towards the building but was stopped by a man dressed in tattered armor. "And who might you be? Are you the Sith Sidious sent out to guard The senator while i was gone?" Anakin thought for a moment, and was glad he had put his mask back on, He simply nodded and headed forward. "thank you, i will tell Sidious i am very pleased with his back-up. Watch out for any Jedi, and especially that Skywalker." Anakin headed forward, ignoring his comment. Anakin stepped inside the building, it was much smaller then it appeared form the outside. There were plenty of droid guards around, and Anakin snuck up behind them and simply sliced them open with much ease using his light saber. He followed a flight of stairs into a large silver room, much like a chamber. Inside against a wall, Padmé was chained up all by herself. Anakin ran to join her side. "Padmé? Padmé? are you alright? I'm back now Padmé, it's ok...Padmé...answer me? are you alright?" Anakin continued, holding her limp body in his arms, shaking her gently.   
"Padmé, please wake up, Padmé..." He began to shout. Padmé stirred and her eyes flickered open. She looked at him. "Who the hell are you?" she asked him, standing up.  
Anakin stood up, his light saber fell to the floor and triggered, a bright red. He met her face and put on arm on her hip.   
  
"You're safe now...It's ok.... I'm here to help." He said.  
"  
"Who are you?" she asked again, glancing at the light saber.  
  
Suddenly, a large figure walked into the room. He was dressed identical to Anakin, except he had no helmet.   
  
"Stand back, who are you? A Jedi?" The figure asked, he was obviously a young Sith.   
  
"No.." Anakin replied as he picked up his light saber and slowly walked toward him. "Your worst enemy." Anakin charged at the Sith and Aimed at him with his light saber. The Sith swung his at Anakin, but he easily dodged it and swung his own across the Sith's right leg. The Sith fell to the floor and Anakin towered over him, pointing his light saber above the Sith's head.   
  
"I've felt too much pain for your kind, i have betrayed so many and have been destroyed by others. Now, you can pay for all of this anger." Anakin shouted, slowly piercing the light saber through his neck. In an instant he was dead. Anakin backed away. Disgusted with how many lives he had taken since that day, the day he would never forget, when he joined the Sith. He shook his head and turned back to Padmé, his light saber still raised high above his head as he moved closer.   
  
"Now, for you..." He said, calming down.  
  
Padmé watched him, wondering what kind of game he was playing at. She backed up nervously as he approached her with the light saber. All of a sudden, she felt extremely weak, and collapsed to the ground. She lay there, closing her eyes, She just wanted him to get it over with, to go ahead and kill her or whatever he was going to do.  
Anakin said nothing, he simply raised his light saber and slashed it against the chains behind her, it made no noise, as they came loose from the wall.  
  
"Go ahead, kill me already," she muttered.   
  
She closed her eyes, and remained motionless on the ground, her breathing less steady as she stayed there. She slowly opened her eyes..... noticing the chains removed from her wrists, which were now lying by her side. She stared up at the dark figure.   
  
"What do you want? Go away, leave me alone..let me die, get it over with." she demanded, squinting her eyes, then opening them again after no reply.   
  
Anakin knelt down beside her, he lifted her up in her arms, with much difficulty, as at first she began to fight. She gave up and rested in his arms, Padmé remained silent, but stared at him and frowned.   
  
"Don't....make....me....suffer...." She began, her energy leaving her.   
  
Anakin took off the gloves which he wore, and with one had, stroked her hair. He smiled, though it couldn't be seen from behind his mask.   
  
"Don't worry Padmé, it's alright now, you're safe, I saved you. I don't want to hurt you, it's been so long Padmé, I'm angry. I couldn't see you, but I still love you, they wouldn't let me see you, so I was angry." He said to her. She once again looked at him, this time, with an unsure look on her face.   
  
"What?.. you.... love....me? Anakin-Ani? Ani is that you?" She slowly began to smile.   
  
Anakin shook his head.   
  
"No I am Darth Vader,.." He told her. Padmé tried to escape from him, but was too weak.   
  
"Why did you say you loved me? Do you know Anakin, or where he is?" She was confused as she reached for his mask. Anakin pulled back. He didn't want her to ee him changed, with the few scars on his face, and his age.   
  
"Take off your mask, if you loved me, you would let me se you, and know who you are.." She continued, gathering more energy.  
  
Anakin placed her on the cold floor as he reached for his mask. He hesitated, but then he began to pull the helmet off slowly. He faced the other way when it was fully removed and placed the helmet on the ground.   
  
"Let...me....see....you." Padmé said, once again losing her strength.   
  
"No." Anakin said, still facing the other direction.  
  
"Please, let me-.."   
  
"NO!" Anakin snapped back at her. Padmé held back. Then slowly, she began;  
  
"Please, I need to know who loved me, at least see you, before I die."   
  
"You're...you're not going to die, I-I won't let you." Anakin said, slowly turning around. His eyes met her, it was like he had seen her for the first time all over again, the mask had blurred his vision, and now it was clear. He could see her, still as beautiful as ever, but weak. Very weak. She had been there for over two days without food, or being able to move.   
  
"Ani,...Anakin, it is you!" She managed to smile as she slowly sat up. "You've changed, why wouldn't you let me see you Ani? I still love you. I've missed you......." Padmé gathered her breath as she steadied herself upright. "Anakin,....do you...still love me?" She asked. Tears now streamed form her eyes.   
  
"Of course!" Anakin said, holding her closer.   
  
"But, you've changed, you're so angry, so mad,...I don't want you to be this way, you're not the Anakin I .........rem...em...bered...." she said to him softly.   
  
Tears formed in Anakin's eyes also as she spoke to him. It had been so long, and he had changed on her.  
  
"No, I'm not changed Padmé, I still love you. I just hated them for keeping me from you. I am still the same." He said.   
  
"I ..... know... now Ani,.....just...hold me please.........kiss me one last time Ani,......I need to remember you...." She said, her face now streaked with tears. Anakin's eyes were blurred from crying as a single tear dropped on her forehead.   
  
"Don't leave me Padmé, you're going to be alright.." He said to her. Anakin held her closer and kissed her on the forehead. He then lifted her head and kissed her passionately. "No Padmé, you'll be fine."   
  
Padmé looked up at him, her eyes glistening from the tears.   
  
"No.....Anakin.....It's.....alright......don't worry.....I know......you......loved.....me......that's.....all.....I.....need..." Padmé closed her eyes and rested peacefully in his arms. 


	7. Chp. VI-Praying

Anakin had sat for minutes rocking Padmé soothingly in his arms. The tears continued to stream down his face at a more steady pace as he looked down at her.   
"Padmé, you can't leave me! Not now.." He pleaded. At that moment he heard someone call his name.  
  
"Anakin! Anakin, what are you doing? Did you find her?" Obi Wan stood in the door way staring at Anakin from behind. Anakin turned his face slowly around to meet Obi Wan's.   
  
"What's wrong?" Obi Wan asked, noticing Anakin crying. He stepped closer and looked over Anakin's shoulder. "Is she..." Obi Wan couldn't continue.  
  
"No.." Anakin answered, looking back down at her. "She's still breathing...get help Obi Wan." Anakin's tone of voice began to raise.   
  
"What?" said Obi Wan.  
  
"Get Help!" Anakin shouted at him, his voice muffled by tears and a large knot in his throat. Obi Wan back away and ran out of the room and back up the stair well.   
  
"Padmé, Padmé speak to me! Padmé,....I love you.." Anakin whispered to her. Padmé slowly opened her eyes and needing much effort, managed to turn her head slightly to face him. "I....I...love you....too....Ani...." she replied. Anakin smiled, his first real smile in years. For all this time, he had been hiding his emotions. Anakin continued to rock her gently as he watched her close her eyes once more. He continued speaking to her, to make sure she hadn't left him. But matters got worse, she hardly moved and her breathing became faint. She didn't respond to his movements or when he spoke. Finally, Obi Wan returned with a smaller man at his side.  
  
"Anakin, this is Dr. Gudro. He works at the hospital in this village, he can help Padmé." He told Anakin. The doctor walked over to Anakin, where Padmé lay in his arms. He grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse. He examined her face, and breathing patterns before making an assumption.   
  
"Here,.." He said, pulling out a glass tube from a large pocket in his lab coat. "We will give her this, a sedative. It will help he sleep, but it also regenerates the body's physical restoration system. Her body shall repair herself, but she will need rest and time." The doctor tilted her head bac and forced the liquid down her throat. When Padmé's body accepted it, the doctor stood and waited. "That shall do it, take her home, somewhere safe. Hurry, before whomever did this returns!" Gudro demanded. Obi Wan nodded and signaled for Anakin to get up. Anakin Kissed Padmé's forehead gently and stood up while still carrying her.   
  
"Alright" Anakin said, carrying her back up the stairs over to his racer, obtained from the Sith. He placed her gently in the seat and climbed in the driver's side. He immediately throttled the gas and turbo, speeding to the Senate home. They shortly arrived, he landed his racer close to the entrance and carried Padmé to her room. Anakin placed her on the bed where he sat by her side, waiting anxiously while she slept. "I love you" he said to her, speaking the only words Padmé had lived for. 


	8. Chp. VII- Mistake

It was later that evening, when Obi-Wan had gone, along with the constant visitors of the Jedi council. Including Mace, who was still untrustworthy of Anakin. Anakin knelt all day at Padmé's   
bedside, praying for her to open her eyes just once, speak, move or signal any form of life. Anakin simply needed to know she was alive. Technically, she was, but to him she wasn't. She couldn't see him, kiss him or hold him. She couldn't tell him how much she loved him. They couldn't tell each other the same. Without being able to hear this, life seemed pointless. Though, Anakin hadn't given up hope. He continued to pray for her health, and for their lives together, with one another. While Anakin was caught up in his thoughts, he heard a pounding at the door.   
Anakin peered through the small space between the curtains that allowed him to slightly see the dark color of the night sky.   
  
"Who- At this time of night?" Many thoughts went through his mind, but still not erasing those of Padmé. He would not give up hope.  
In no hurry, Anakin slowly headed to the door, but took a quick detour to the washroom, where he glanced in the mirror at his sleep-deprived face.   
  
"I should really get some rest." Anakin told himself. Suddenly the sound of large objects crashing to the floor startled Anakin. He heard what sounded like glass and porcelain smash against the floor, and large furniture joining these deafening ear shots as well.   
He quickly raced out to the front door only too see it swung widely open on its hinges. Anakin turned to face the entrance to the bedroom when he heard more sounds of the chaos coming from there. He heard a scream as he began charging into the room, triggering his light saber on his belt and lifting it above his head. As he walked through, he saw Sidious holding Padmé, his cold hand clamped over her mouth. His other hand held a light saber inches away from her waist.   
  
"Vader? What have you done.... You left without notice and I have found you here? You have rescued Padmé from our ally and ended up back where you started. Have you forgotten your duties as a Sith? Or do you need me to remind you?" He paused, pulling the light saber closer to Padmé.   
  
"No!" Anakin shouted. Sidious looked back up at him, confused.   
  
"No, no what? "No", you have not forgotten your duties? Or "no", you will not join me?" Sidious asked Anakin. Anakin stared at him, lowering his light saber, but still not replying. Sidious startled him by loudly shouting. "Or "no" This-!" He pulled the light saber slowly toward Padmé and gently let the outer-layer of light graze her night gown, shredding through it like paper and piercing her skin, leaving a large wound. Anakin leapt toward him, aiming for the light saber when Sidious retracted it and held it before Anakin. "Ah-Ah-Ah.." Sidious refrained, waving the beam of light before Anakin. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Come, Vader. You belong with me, you have vowed your life to me. There is nothing more you can do. Forget this woman. She is near death anyway. She is just suffering. I can end that suffering now and get it over with-" Sidious raised his light saber horizontally and held it before her face, the red beam reflecting of her abnormally pale skin. Padmé was still half-asleep. At first she had been startled to conscience, but her illness had begun to take hold of her, forcing her into a deeper sleep that was more powerful then mortality.   
  
"How do yo-." Anakin was interrupted by Sidious' scratchy voice that lingered in his mind.   
  
"Know? Are you that weak-minded to not understand my power? Vader, I am surprised by your words. I am the all powerful, more powerful then master Yoda himself, though I do not doubt I am more powerful then you may ever become. I sense great strength in you....Vader. And thus, you belong with me, as you have vowed. We can rule the galaxy, and the republic will surrender easily to our overwhelming defeat. Every continent will be ours, and we will do whatever we please with them. You do remember your commitment Vader?" Sidious finished.  
  
"I only said that I would join you, because you promised communication and frequent visiting with Padmé, instead you threaten to finish her when she is already ill enough." Anakin shouted back.   
  
"Vader, I simply request your assistance to conquer, complete my requests and you shall see her all you want! Once I am through with the Jedi, I will be through with your assistance as well, and you may continue your life as you please. I merely scraped Padmé to make you realize what you wish to come back for. Now Vader, join me once again." Sidious replied, remaining calm.   
  
"Slaughter. To slaughter, that's what you want of me. I have killed so many innocent people, innocent as Padmé. I can't get over that..." Anakin said, controlling his temper.   
  
"Vader, you are evil, and I can sense it. You don't truly love her.." Sidious threw Padmé to the bed. "I can sense it. Come Vader, let us leave." Sidious tuned his back.   
  
Black, the room was silent and dark. Anakin did not reply. Suddenly Sidious shouted and fell to the floor. A piercing scream filled the room. It was loud, and firm. Sidious lay on his stomach, his head tilted to the side as he watched, pain-stricken, his eyes nearly shut and his body out of alignment, Anakin slowly pull his light saber out of Sidious' own back.   
  
"My name is Anakin." He spat at him, silently in disgust. "I am not Vader." The tone of his voice pleased himself as he thought he had finally done something right. Sidious looked up, it took every fiber of his life to pull his face a slight angle form the ground.   
  
"Anakin, you are much stronger then....I thought....but you have not seen the last of the .....Sith. I am sure of ...... that...." Having said this, Sidious choked on a large breath, as he gasped for air. He placed his head back on the ground, where the rest of his body lay, now at ease. His eyes began to shut as his body remained flat, he stopped breathing and his cold heart came to an end. Sidious lay lifeless on the floor. Anakin stepped over him and dragged him through their home. He threw his limp body out into the dunes of sand where he left it to rot. Anakin slowly walked back to the entrance of the home when he paused, and looked up. He stared blankly ahead, and listened carefully. "What the-..." He cocked his head as he focused mainly on sound.   
  
"Ani...." He heard coming form inside. He did not answer, but ran to the bedroom to see Padmé sitting up in bed, her eyes half open. Though, she still looked terrible. Not the olive-skinned, energetic, loving Senator he knew. But it was her, and he knew it, so it was all that counted.   
  
"Padmé!" he shouted running towards her. He knelt down on the floor beside her, as she opened her eyes completely and turned to face him.   
  
"Ani, Ani what happened?" She asked, taking her time while catching her breath. "I thought,....the Sith, didn't you join them? I felt strange, I had the weirdest feelings I left home, or was kidnaped, and you saved me. Then you saved me from the Dark Lord." Anakin smiled and held her in a short embrace. He met her deep brown eyes, and smiled at her.   
  
"It all happened, nothing was a dream, I thought I would lose you..." he trailed off, his expression changing. "I..I left you.." He turned his head.   
  
"What happened? I never heard from you. The citizens told me that you had been killed, and the most hopeful news I received were from those who thought they had witnessed you slaughtering people in farther planets. I was worried Ani, .... you left me,... and since then, life has changed..." She looked away. Anakin looked up to see her head turned.   
  
"I'm sorry Padmé, I didn't mean to I just.." Anakin rambled on.   
  
"You left me Anakin." She turned back to meet his cold stare. "I didn't hear from you, I presumed you dead. So I went back to the senate. Every day I prayed you would come back, but after a year or so, I knew it wasn't going to happen. I grew closer to many other people in that time and slowly began to forget you. Anakin, How can I trust you? You never came back for me, and you never spoke to me. It has been 5 years Ani. 5 years since..." Her head was weighed down by her weakness inside. Her eyes filled with tears as her brain was clouded with fury. "You told me you...you loved me Anakin, what happened? You have become a monster, you're empty inside. I still love...I loved you." She stressed the past tense of Love. The tears lowly began to flow from her eyes.   
  
"I love you too Padmé, I'm sorry. I did come back for you, don't you remember? Being trapped in that cellar? I saved you, you said you still loved me, I held on to you and stayed with you knowing you said that, and there would still be hope. Don't you believe me?" Anakin shouted.   
  
"You left Ani. I moved on, you haven't spoken to me in 5 years, and I can hardly remember the events which took place how many days ago since I came about this way." She fought her emotions as she looked down at her pale hands. "How do I know you love me?"  
  
Anakin seemed taken aback by this comment. His rage took hold of him.   
"What are you talking about? Each day I went out there, was forced to kill innocent people, and every time I requested speaking to you, I was told the day would come, after one last task. It never did, I tried and tried to come back to you, to at least speak to you and let you know I was alright, and let you know I loved you. And in return, I got scarred, I fought and was beaten. From all that anger, I rose with new strength. I used it to finally find my way back to you. Please tell me you still love me Padmé, you haven't moved on, I haven't, you are still a part of me, the only thing I lived for out there, the one I killed all of those people for,.." He shouted, standing back up.   
  
"You didn't have to leave! We could've figured out something else. Something better, it drew us apart, I begin to wonder if it was ever love we felt, or just our emotions taking over at an early age to guide us through life." She cried as she shouted the words back. Anakin turned around then began to walk away.   
  
"I love you Padmé,.." he whispered, loud enough as she heard it. He then walked slowly away, and waited outside. He sat, thinking about the whole ordeal as he hopped into the Sith racer and sped away. "I will come back Padmé, I just need time..." He spoke the words to himself, as he sped through the night sky.   
~*~*~*~   
Meanwhile, Padmé wept as she lay back down in the large bed. She spread her arm out slowly, cautious as she always was not to hit Anakin. It took her time to notice he was not there, and what had just happened.   
  
"What if...No, he left you.....he can't..." She muttered to herself when a firmiliar voice joined in.   
  
"Love you he did, and away you pushed him. Gone he is now, but he will be back. Apologize you must to save yourself. Him you must save also." Master Yoda made his way over to the bed.   
Padmé rotated underneath the covers as she faced him.   
  
"What?" She asked, calmly.   
  
"Young Skywalker. So hard he tried to come back, Myself I saw and sensed it. Killed many to come back, he did. Escaped, Killed he nearly was. All for you he did it." Yoda continued, ignoring her comment.   
  
"Are you certain? I thought he had given up on us, and left, that's why he didn't bother to...I just thought he found a better life out there, I thought he had been taken over by their ways and had become the new lord. Or a Darth." Padmé continued.   
  
"A Darth he was, but into the dark side he did not give in. Much too strong. Glad he is back..." Yoda paused. "Killed the lord he did, killed Sidious." Yoda nodded and looked up at Padmé.   
Padmé looked at the floor, angry with herself. "So he was telling the truth...I'm such an idiot, I should've known he wasn't lying, and now he's gone off somewhere and I don't know when he's coming back..." She shook her head and looked up at Yoda.  
Yoda shook his head and continued speaking. "Do not worry young Padmé. Your fault this is not, and love him you still do. Know this, Anakin does." He managed a smile and walked awkwardly, using his cane, towards the door.  
Padmé sat on the edge of the bed, thinking to herself. She sighed, wishing Anakin would come back so she could at least apologize... 


	9. Chp. VIII- Lost

The next morning, Padmé woke up rather early. She had slept horribly. Feeling slightly better, she walked over and looked out the window, wondering where Anakin was.  
She shook her head, feeling guilty for not believing him, and then got dressed slowly, trying to decide what she should do. She wandered around the house, thinking to herself, and sat down on a love seat.  
Time slowly passed until she hear a call come through the transmitter.   
  
"Senator! Padmé, please come in. I bring important news."   
  
It was Obi-Wan's voice at the other end.   
She nodded and got up, walking over to the transmitter.   
  
"I'll be there soon."   
  
She told him and left the house. Soon, she arrived, wondering what the news was.  
  
"Thank goodness you've made it Padmé."   
  
Obi-Wan greeted her at the Jedi Headquarters, escorting her the council's private corridor. While walking toward the conference room Obi-wan began to speak.  
  
"I heard from master Yoda that Anakin remained with you last night,.. By the way, my deepest sincerity for your well-being. I'm glad you are no longer ill. Besides that matter, I have to ask you any valuable information you may have on-"  
  
Obi-Wan turned to activate the opening of the large sealed doors which led to the conference room.   
They stood in the door way as Obi-Wan finished his sentence.  
  
"-Anakin, we need to know where we may be able to locate him."   
  
Having said this, he led her inside the large oval-shaped room, draped with fine curtains, and finished off with a large metallic table, seating magnificent leather chairs. Together, they walked up 2 steps to the converse table where they took seats across from the Jedi Masters.  
  
"Why?"   
  
she asked, looking at Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan looked for the council back to Padmé.  
  
"I best let master Windu explain."   
He answered. Padmé nodded, shifting her gaze to master Windu.  
  
"I do not know where he is. After I- well, he left, and he didn't tell me where he was going. I have no idea...I could only guess,..."  
  
Padmé told them quietly, remembering why Anakin left and trying to think of any possible place he could've gone. Mace looked down before continuing.   
  
"Sources have confirmed the Sith have been plotting a war against us, as we were already aware of, though they plan to strike in a matter of days. We have no means of being prepared. The most we can do is keep the clone army on stand-by and alert them when they are needed."  
  
Padmé nodded.   
  
"I'll try to find out where Anakin is, but I honestly don't have any idea where he would go - I mean, he's changed, I think, so I really wouldn't know..."   
  
The loud sound of explosions around them caused the room to shake and interrupted Padmé.  
They looked at the large bay window over looking the town when they came to realize they were being attacked by large armies. Bombs were exploding in every direction around them.   
  
"This is excellent,"   
  
Padmé muttered sarcastically under her breath, so that no one could hear.  
The Jedi council was startled as they all ran around unsure of what to do. Mace, Yoda and they other fill-ins contacted the clone troops to descend for battle.  
Padmé wondered what they wanted her to do; she looked around at the chaos.  
Padmé nodded, thinking of how long this would last, and when she would see Anakin again.  
  
"Alright, we must go, the Jedi can take care of this with the army, and I'm certain master Yoda is capable of handling this, he's faced many wars before. I will stay with you, our main goal is to keep you safe."   
  
He guided her down the slate steps of the corridor into the main lobby, the large windows held out floods of dust and dirt caused by the attack. Their large frames no longer projecting light and the mid-day sun. "If only Ani where here..." He whispered under the stunning sounds of the explosions.  
Padmé followed Obi-Wan, amazed that there had been so much destruction in so little time. It would be far worse by the time it was over, she thought to herself.  
Quickly, they ran towards Padmé's air ship she had taken to reach the council. Obi-Wan used himself as a shield to protect Padmé from any gun blasts or debris. He guided her safely into the ship where they sat uneasily in the large winged-seats.  
  
"We best take off now and head out right away, we can plan our stay on Tatooine once we get there, for now, it seems the most safe planet. Genosis, Naboo and all the others are already involved in this, it's our only hope."   
  
Obi-Wan turned in his seat, staring at the floor while shouting   
  
"Anakin, you man the guard station while I-"  
  
It took him a while to realize that Anakin was not there, he corrected himself, and turned his seat forward.   
  
"I'm sorry about that, i seem to appreciate his companionship more and more when he is gone...he was like a son to me. Now i understand why you felt so strongly about being with him. You truly love each oth-"   
  
A large blast vibrated the ship, turning them into a spiral. R2 Righted the ship and they continued on course.   
  
"Besides that, how much longer till we get to Tatooine?"   
  
Padmé sighed and shook her head, looking at the floor.   
  
"There are probably hundreds, thousands of innocent people out there, dying, right now, because of this...Anakin hated it when innocent people lost their lives, but I don't understand...he probably killed hundreds of innocent people when he was with the Sith's..."  
  
"I know it's not of much help, but it would be best to try and forget Anakin for now, until this war is settled. Until then, we will have to pray for him. Afterward, we can search for him. I know he's out there, you and I both know how strong he is.."   
  
Obi wan lifted Padmé's titled head to face his.   
  
"Don't give up hope Padmé, you still love each other, and he knows it where ever he is."   
  
He smiled and removed his hand from her chin.  
  
"And besides, he did kill the dark lord, they are of less power, he has sacrificed so much for us, we can only be proud of him, not worried"  
  
"You're right,"   
  
she said, wondering when they would arrive. She tried to forget about Anakin.  
Obi-Wan turned and faced the digital map.  
  
"According to these co-ordinate, less then one quadrant away, we should arrive shortly."   
  
The sound of the blasts and gun shots had faded as they neared Tatooine. Shortly, they arrived, the large ship managing itself as it landed farther from the main city and closer to the location of stranded homes, such as Lars'. Once the ship had landed and was steadied, they departed from the deck and walked toward the shelter.   
  
"It's a shame we are barging in like this, also, without having brought any luggage for you, Senator."  
  
Obi-Wan said.   
  
"Please, call me Padmé."   
  
She turned and walked back to the air ship. She soon returned with several pieces of luggage, containing everything she needed. She smiled at Obi-Wan.   
  
"I kept this on the ship in case something like this happened."  
  
Obi-Wan was surprised with her thinking and returned the smile. "Why, you seem to plan ahead, no wonder the city treasures you." Just then Lars and his son walked up to greet the visitors.   
  
"Hello there, we received news of you coming, your Jedi masters transmitted a message to us. We have a separate shelter less then 1/8 of a quadrant away from here, if you would like to stay there. My son here can give you directions."   
  
Lars hovered over to them in his wheel chair to provide a firm, yet friendly, handshake. While Appointing his son to hand them a map data disk.   
  
"Load this into your mapping screen, and it will provide a direct route, you could walk by foot, but with the luggage, it may be awkward."   
  
Obi-Wan signaled Padmé to turn around as the two boarded the ship once more. "R2, start the ship, change of plans." He turned back to Lars.   
  
"Thank you! We are very grateful!"   
  
He followed Padmé onto the ship and took a seat. From there, they reached the private home of Lars. They on boarded the ship again, Padmé carrying her luggage. She followed Obi-Wan inside, and she sat down. "How long do you think the war will last?" she asked.  
Obi-wan shook his head as he replied to her question.  
  
"I'm not sure M' lady. The least we can do is hope our differences will be settled, and that not too much damage will be caused to our cities. But, this involves so many planets, and the Sith. It could go on for a long time. I just wish-"   
  
Obi-Wan corrected himself.   
  
"Never mind that, the most important thing at this moment is keeping you safe an-"   
  
He pointed out the window of the ship.   
  
"-I think that's the home Lars spoke of. R2, land the ship. C3-PO, assist Senator Amidella with her things after we land." He pulled back lever, helping R2-D2 land the ship before the home.  
They un-boarded the ship and walked inside. Padmé put down her luggage and looked around.  
  
"It's nice."   
  
Padmé said as she looked around, grabbing her luggage once more and taking it to one of the bedrooms. She then came back into the living-room and sat down on a love seat.  
Obi-Wan looked around the home, each room was lain out the same, a single bed in the middle, furnished with a night stand and a lamp. Simple, yet the only safe hide-out for them. The kitchen held a food-storage component and cooking devices. The living area was simply a large table, with couches, chairs and many smaller tables surrounding it in a circle.  
  
"I don't think anyone would ever suspect we would be here,"   
  
Padmé said, getting up and standing in the doorway, looking outside. Thoughts about Anakin drifted into her mind; she quickly tried to forget about him again.  
  
"Well Padmé, make yourself comfortable, we may be here a while. Don't worry, if anything happens, I'm here to protect you."   
  
Obi-Wan wandered off into one of the rooms he claimed for himself.   
~*~*~*~   
Meanwhile, a large battle was taking place on Coruscant. Every living Jedi could be seen running around holding their light sabers and fighting for peace. The clones were a big part of their army also. Each one helped the Jedi and people of Naboo fight. The city was pure chaos. Children were screaming, and crying, and with explosions everywhere, it was hard to tell if one would live or die.   
The battle continued on for weeks, and still, the Sith remained powerful, not giving in to the Jedi.   
  
"Your Jedi, he killed our master"   
  
A large pack of warriors from the Sith surrounded Mace Windu and an un-known Jedi. Suddenly, all the jedi who had come to help were encircled by an even larger amount of Sith rebels. Those from the dark side began to kill them off one by one, until a large group of them were left lifeless on the ground. The war seemingly ended, as each side stood up for the circle of fighters. The clones rushed in to protect the jedi, when a large destroyer ship and many other Sith came and killed them off, with ease. They were now out-numbered.   
  
"We will never give in to you, not even if you would spare our lives. We will never be slaves of evil"   
  
Mace Windu shouted with bravery. The leader of the Sith stepped forward to the cornered pack of very few jedi and the odd clones.   
  
"In that case, say good-bye to everything Master Windu, take a good look around, this is the way you will remember your precious planet, destroyed and corrupted." He smirked and raised his hand, signaling his army to aim and ready their fires. At that moment, a large shot to the group interrupted them. Many of the Sith's army were shot, as the leader turned. They all looked up to see a large space craft just above them, recklessly killing off the Sith's army of droids.   
  
"Come to save us, has master Anakin." Yoda said to Windu.   
  
"Ani-? It's Anakin?" Windu asked him. Yoda nodded and pulled out his light saber, charging at the leader.   
  
Anakin continued shooting and killing off the droids until it was down to the leader. He landed the ship and pulled out his light saber, heading towards Yoda.   
  
"Master Yoda, Master Windu, I hope I'm not too late." He called out, readying his saber.   
  
"Where's Padmé?" He asked.   
  
"No time to explain, but don't worry, she's safe with Obi-Wan. We need you Anakin, hurry."  
  
Mace Windu shouted while managing to ward of the leader.   
Yoda leapt into the air and dodged one of the leader's gun shots. The laser beam ricochet off a pillar behind Yoda and caused it to crumble down. Yoda sprung off of a platform behind him and swung his light saber at the leader, hitting him and pressuring him to the ground. Master Windu joined in, swinging his light saber steadily at the master, slicing his arm. Anakin came running toward them when suddenly, he stopped. He paused, with a shocked expression on his face and collapsed to the ground. A gun shot was heard as the leader pulled his gun out of aim from Anakin and aimed it at Windu.   
  
"Now, it's two on one, the odds are a bit more even."   
  
He relished an evil smirk and stood up, over-powering the two. Yoda charged at him, furiously, striking his leg and managed to slice it off. The leader gasped in pain as his limb went flying from his body and he was surrounded in a puddle of his own blood.   
  
"You bastard, you'll pay for what you've done to Anakin."   
  
Master Windu shouted, while about to finish the leader off. He slowed down and stood, towering over him. His boots drenched in the blood lost from the leader's thigh, where his leg had been parted.   
  
"You will die, to let you know how Anakin felt. You killed one of us, so I will kill you."  
  
Windu raised his light saber and with a large blow to his abdomen, his light saber sliced through his robe, flesh and ribs, where it remained for the next while.   
  
"You have won this time, but the Sith can only grow stronger..." The leader trailed off as his life slowly drained out of him. He lay there lifeless. Mace and Yoda stared at him, pleased, yet disgusted at the same time.   
  
  
"All we could have done, it was. Now, bury Anakin we must. This, wanted Anakin would have." Yoda finished, holding back his emotions that hardly were noticeable through his age. Master Windu walked over to Anakin, he lifted him up, and a slight amount of blood was left marked in the sand and stained Windu's robe.   
  
"Poor Anakin. He saved us all, without him, this war would have never ended. We have won at least." Windu spoke, as he carried Anakin over the Jedi council building, surprisingly, which had not been damaged.   
  
"Won we have not, yet, lost we have. Lost Anakin we have master Windu." Yoda said, bowing his head in silence.   
  
Master Windu carried him into a cellar and placed him in a wooden box, the exact size of his body. They used it as an old coffin and Windu then dragged it to the ship Anakin had used to kill the droids.   
  
"I will bring him to Padmé and Obi-Wan, if anyone needs to say goodbye first, it's them. She truly loves him, and Obi-Wan saw him as a son." Windu sat the coffin just outside of the ship.   
  
"But first, I'm sure we should announce the victory to the people." 


	10. Chp. IX- Gone

After The remaining of the Jedi council spread the news of their victory over the Sith, Windu returned independently to the ship and the area where he had led the coffin. It seemed somewhat lighter as he dragged it on-board.   
  
"I'm sorry it had to end this way Anakin, and I'm sorry I was so harsh about your marriage to Padmé. You evidently love each other beyond life itself, and I only stood in the way of your happiness. Instead, you will never get to see her again..."   
  
He trailed of, as tears began to flood his eyes. He held them in and remained strong.   
  
"Though, there's nothing I can do now. And you cannot hear my apologies, the least I can do is bring you to Padmé."   
  
Once on the Ship, Windu flew to Tatooine, using the homing machine to track down Obi-Wan's location.   
  
"Here we are"  
  
Windu said, looking out the window and seeing the deserted home.   
  
"This is going to be hard..."   
  
He landed the ship and departed from it, dragging the coffin behind him. He walked up to the door and knocked once. From inside, Obi-Wan was startled.   
  
"Padmé, remain in your room, I will go, it may be an intruder. Don't worry, I will be alright."  
  
Without waiting for Padmé's reply, Obi-Wan rushed upstairs to the door way and slowly opened it..   
  
"I must warn you, I am a Jedi and have back-up.."   
  
Obi-Wan shouted through the crack of the opening.   
  
"Do not fear Master Obi-Wan, it is only I, Master Windu."   
  
Mace smiled and opened the door from the outside. He remained at the top of the stairs as he spoke.   
  
"Good news Obi-Wan, you may want to get Padmé out here."   
  
In a second, Obi-Wan ran downstairs, and brought Padmé up with him as instructed.  
Mace led them outside, several feet away from the home. Still carrying the coffin behind him.   
  
"What's in the box?" Padmé asked.   
  
"Never mind about that, I have even more important news." Mace continued. "The war, is over....we were victorious, for a while, we were about to lose and parts of the city is in ruins..but...thanks to Anakin, we were saved. I will tell you the rest later."   
  
Mace looked up at Padmé and Obi-Wan, as Padmé began to speak.   
  
"Anakin came back? Where is he? I need to tell him I still love him.." Padmé's face changed to a shocking smile as she closed in on Mace. Obi-wan too, smiled and did the same.  
  
"Yes master, where is Anakin, should we return to se him?"   
  
Mace shook his head and walked around to the other side of the coffin. He was about to open it, when he paused and looked at the two.  
  
"What is it?" Obi-Wan questioned.   
  
"Well..as for this.." He said, tapping the wooden crate lightly before continuing. "This, is a coffin. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, and we tried, yet not our best, to prevent it from happening, but..."   
  
He bowed his head and held back his tears. Obi-Wan and Padmé's expressions changed as they began to catch on. Padmé shook her head in disbelief, not wanting to give in to what Mace was about to say.   
  
"Anakin....he..well you see Padmé, and Obi-Wan, Anakin saved us, and won us the war, led us to victory unexpectedly. But the Sith, they had a new leader, and...there's no easy way to put this, so, he shot and killed Anakin. I'm sorry, but we should remember him for what he did for us, and the good things. I know he wouldn't want us to be sad. Especially you Padmé, he wouldn't want you to worry. He still loves you. As a matter of fact, when he cam off the ship, the first thing he asked was of your location and well-being. He cares,...he cared a lot for you, I'm sure he wants you to know that. Come with me and we shall bury him together, as it is his home."   
  
Padmé shook he head more fiercely as the tears streamed down her face. She sobbed uncontrollably as she managed to speak.   
  
"It can't be,..no, I didn't even get to tell him I loved him again, I didn't get to say good-bye. There must be a mistake Master-." She walked over to Windu.   
  
"I'm sorry M' lady, there's nothing anyone can do." Mace looked at her with a comforting expression. "He wouldn't want you to feel so much pain Senator. Be proud of him, that he won for his people." Mace smiled and turned.   
  
"Then...may I...may I see him one last time?" She asked Mace, walking toward the coffin. This whole time, Obi-Wan stood still, tears in hi eyes as well, contemplating the whole situation.   
  
"Master Windu is right, he would not want us to feel upset or sorry for him, he was strong, I'm surprised he gave up so easily. I was sure he would hold on."   
  
The two headed to the coffin as Padmé herself slowly opened the latch and lifted off the lid.   
  
"Where,...where's his body?" Padmé asked, looking up. Mace looked inside.   
  
"I-I...it was in there, I promise you. I don't know,..." the coffin was empty, yet stained from Anakin's blood. "How could I have not noticed? He might have fallen out, or have been eaten by a creature. There are too many possibilities, though we may still bury the coffin in memory of him. " Mace closed the lid. "Well, do we have any tools capable of digging a hole?" He asked Obi-Wan. The three turned and headed back to the home. Obi-Wan led Mace into the home while Padmé stood outside. She turned once more and paused for a brief moment. "An-no..I have to let it go.." she shook her head after thinking she saw something in the distance. "I miss him too much, if only I would've confessed I still loved him, and didn't doubt him. He would have at least known I still loved him.." Padmé stopped talking as she felt two arms begin wrapped around her waist and a warm body being pressed up against her back. The figure whispered something in her ear.   
  
"Don't worry, he knows you loved him." 


	11. Chp. X- Back

Padmé fought off the figure, causing him to release her suddenly as she turned around.   
  
"My god!"  
  
She screamed with delight as she came face to face with Anakin. She swung her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her, not wanting to ever let him go. He placed his hands politely against her cheek, pulling her close to his face, as they slowly drew in for a kiss. The kissed passionately as if they hadn't seen each other for ages. They pulled back for air, and e looked her deeply in the eyes.   
  
"I came back for you Padmé, I wasn't going to let myself die when I knew I still had a chance of seeing you aga-...Aghh" He called out in pain.   
  
"Anakin, are you okay?" she asked, pulling back a little.   
  
He looked at her, hiding the pain.   
  
"I'm fine, just need to be cleaned up, i was shot right in the side, I'll be fine. I'm glad to see you're alright, you're not sick, or pale or anything."   
  
He pulled her closer into loving hug that seemed to sooth the both of them. Into her ears he said   
  
"And I'm even more glad to know you still love me Padmé, I always have loved you, and i tried my hardest to come back each day."   
  
Padmé nodded.   
  
"Yoda knew. He came after you left...he told me you still loved me. I didn't believe you, I'm so sorry..."  
  
Anakin simply kissed her to reassure her, he pulled away shortly after and stared her deeply in the eyes, lovingly, as he had done so many times before.   
  
"I know, it's alright, I'm here now."   
  
He grabbed his side and let go of her waist, and led Padmé into the home.   
  
"I just need to get cleaned up, it stings a bit, lasers always burn this way...I'm used to it.."   
  
He smiled as he continued down the flight of stairs. Obi-Wan and Mace were currently in a separate room to the back of the home, not noticing Anakin's return.  
  
"We should go tell Obi-Wan, and Mace, they were extremely concerned."   
  
Anakin turned back to face her.   
  
"Well, I'm just going to take a seat first, I need to relax, If you'd like, you can call them in here."   
  
Padmé walked down the hall, looking into the rooms.   
  
"Obi-Wan?" she called. "Master Windu?"   
  
Obi-Wan and Mace returned form one of the spare rooms, and stood still to see Anakin seated on a chair.   
  
"But, you're...Anakin? Ani? Is that you...?"  
  
Obi-wan's words were jumbled and made no sense to him at all, as did Mace Windu's.   
  
"Yes, Anakin, I saw you, you were.." Windu added.   
  
Anakin looked over at them and stood up, as a form of courtesy.   
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you too!"  
  
He gave them one of his trademark smiles and walked over to the couch across from them, where he then took a seat. He made himself comfortable amongst the thick material of the couch, leaned back against the head rest and relaxed himself.   
Padme walked back into the room, smiling as she looked from Anakin to Obi-Wan and Mace.  
Anakin looked over at padme, when his smile turned to an emotional longing, he remained pleasent, yet he seemed to have a lust for her, as if he could not stand to be with out her. He motioned her wih his hand, for Padme to take a seat next to him.   
Padmé walked over and sat beside Anakin. She looked into his eyes and smiled softly.  
  
"I love your smile Padmé, it makes me feel like nothing in the Universe has ever gon wrong. Though, it intimidates me, I don't know how i ever wound up with someone as perfect as you. You're an angel, MY angel, the angel I met here, on Tatooine."  
  
Anakin mimicked his own soft smile as the two gazed at each other.  
  
"Anakin..." She hugged him, not knowing what to say.  
  
She looked at him and shook her head.   
  
"Anakin, I'm so glad you're back...I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I ever doubted you, I should've known you better than that."  
Anakin's smile faded as his expression turned more serious. He held Padmé in his arms and held her at the perfect distance to speak with her.   
  
"Padmé, I'm sorry for everything, none of this is your fault. I may have ruined your life. The day i saw you, I told you I loved you. And it only got worse since i came back for the first time in ten years. I couldn't hold it in, no matter what i had promised as a Jedi. You are just too beautiful, and i knew i wanted to be with you. You were the only thing I ever wanted din life, an now that i know you love me, I never want to lose you. If i would have never kissed you that day on the balcony.."   
  
He stopped for a moment as he thought back to that day they stood on the balcony, overlooking the sea below.  
  
"you matched the scenery, you were both so beautiful, i knew i had to tell you. And if it weren't for all those times, we would not be in this position right now, you would not feel this guilt, your life as a Senator won't be in jeopardy, and this war may never have begun. In fact, my joining the Sith is what caused it."   
  
He shook his head and released her from his arms. She sighed.   
  
"It's not your fault," she began. "I loved you as well. I knew I had to tell you when we thought we were going to die, and I gave in to you. I don't care about anything...you're all that matters," she said softly. Anakin looked back at Padmé and ran his left hand through her hair. He pulled her closer by placing his mechanical, right hand, on her back. He pulled her into a warm embrace while he spoke to her.   
  
"Padmé, I'm sorry, for everything. I know you're sorry for the other night, and I know you love me. I love you and nothing will ever change that. I remember the day you first admitted you loved me, i thought you were lying since we agreed not to, but at the same time, felt the happiest I'd ever been."   
  
He smiled, as joyful tears clouded his vision.  
  
"I can't resist not holding you...and..."   
  
He looked her in the eyes while pulling his face closer to hers, and intensely kissed her. She kissed him back, lost in the moment. They continued on with their fiery kiss until Obi-Wan and Mace interrupted them.   
  
"A-hem.." Obi-Wan cleared his throat, hoping to get their attention Padmé slowly pulled away from Anakin, not noticing Obi-Wan or Mace. Anakin looked at her and grinned, he slowly glanced over to Obi-Wan and Mace.   
  
"They'll have to wait..."   
  
Anakin said as he turned back to Padmé, pulling her closer once again, and continuing the kiss.   
  
"Anakin, we are right here you know, you could have just.." Mace started.   
  
"It's no use, they've been a part so long and have not been, literally, together like this. Five years, then Padmé was captured, then Anakin left her, then the war, now this. They deserve it for what they've gone through."   
  
Obi-wan turned his gaze from the couple, to master Windu.  
  
"Especially from us, the Jedi Council has been hard enough on Anakin alone."   
  
He singled out Mace specifically with his words.  
  
"It seems you're right, the least I can do is convince the council to let them publicly display their love. He did save us all from the Sith and their army."   
  
Windu stated, with a gentle smile, something he had not done willingly in a while. Obi-wan returned the gesture as they both glanced back at Padmé and Anakin, still caught up in their kiss.  
Padmé wrapped her arms around Anakin's neck.  
Anakin, too, wrapped his arms around Padmé. After a while, he slowly pulled back, to face Padmé in the eyes once again and lure her with his sensitive smile. Padmé looked into his eyes and smiled, and then kissed him again.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Master Windu and I will be going off shortly back to Naboo, and we have to speak with Anakin quickly."   
  
Obi-wan said, as the couple continued to ignore him. Slowly, Anakin pulled back and looked at him.  
  
"It's been five years!" He said, while smiling. He turned back to Padmé once again when Obi-Wan stopped him by pulling them apart.   
  
"I know Anakin, but please, I would just like to know how you escaped, Master Windu said he had put you in a coffin."   
  
Anakin moved back over to Padmé, but only sat beside her. Then, took her hand in his as he listened attentively. Padmé sat beside Anakin and listened as well.   
  
"Yes Anakin, I know for a fact i put you in that coffin." Mace Windu questioned as well.  
  
Anakin smirked and replied; "Well, the force from the laser winded me, and due to lack of air, I collapsed. When I woke up, I realized I was in a wooden crate, I panicked and escaped, only to realize it was you piloting the ship Master. And so, I waited in the back compartment. When i discovered you were going to see Padmé, i thought I would wait inside to surprise you all, since i figured out you thought of me as dead. So master Windu, the whole time, i had never really died.." He trailed off and turned to Padmé. "And each day I waited to see you, I can not believe it has been over five years, how much time I've wasted not being able to see or be with you. I promise I will make it up to you, and for now, the Jedi is my least concern."   
  
She smiled at Anakin, not knowing what to say.   
  
"I've been waiting for so long to see you, Anakin, it's been five years since I've seen you. I missed you more than you can imagine, and I don't care about anything else right now..."  
  
Anakin's expression turned to a serious tone as he continued.   
  
"God, I can't believe I just stood around and waited to come back, you're so beautiful, I should have never left you. I hate myself for leaving you, I will never let it go. Just thinking of all the times, all the year I could have been with you, and how much better life would be."   
  
He turned his gaze down to a stitch on the couch he began to pick at.  
  
"Anakin, it's all right. You did what you had to do, and finally you're back. I should've at least tried to contact you as well..."  
  
He lifted his head up as he turned completely to Padmé. He took both of her hands within his.   
  
"You're the best wife ever Padmé. But, do you wish to go back to Coruscant with Obi-Wan and Master Windu. I'm sure there is much to be done, parts of the city are in ruins, and the Senate needs you M' lady."   
  
"If you would like to come with us, please inform us shortly, we are ready to depart once R2-D2 and C3-PO let us know the ship is ready." Mace told them.  
  
She thought for a minute, trying to decide. "Anakin, could you come with us?" she asked.  
  
Anakin looked over to both of the Jedi masters.   
  
"May I?" He smiled and continued "You owe me, both of you."   
  
Padmé looked over to Obi-Wan and Mace, waiting for the answer.  
  
Obi-Wan looked over to Mace as together they nodded. "Yes, of course, we could use him back at the Jedi council anyway, Anakin, what do you say about becoming a Jedi once again?"   
  
Anakin's face lit up, as he pulled closer to Padmé.   
  
"Of course, I would love to come back to Naboo, and most importantly become a Jedi once again."   
  
Padmé grinned. "Are we leaving now?" she asked them.  
  
"I shall go find out senator." Mace said as he climbed the stairs and exited to the ship.   
  
Obi-Wan then turned to Padmé and Anakin.   
  
"My, my, I remember the day we came back to Coruscant to protect you Senator. How nervous Anakin was to see you again, he kept telling me how he'd felt for you the day you met on Tatooine. I assured him nothing would happen between you. And how heart broken he was when he thought you were not pleased to see him. And all of the times I forbid him for letting his emotions take over him. I guess all of that never really mattered, it was fate that kept you together, and your love is so powerful, in fact, if you could compare your love to a Jedi, it would be the most powerful being in all of the universe!" He smiled as he took a seat across from them. "We shall just wait then, until Mace returns."   
  
Padmé looked at Anakin, not saying anything. She was happier than she had been in years, just being with Anakin made everything seem perfect. Anakin turned away from Obi-Wan and back to Padmé, once again. he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her slowly once more.  
he pulled away from her and looked her deeply in the eyes in silence. then he spoke;   
  
"I will remember this day forever."  
  
"So will I," she said quietly, smiling softly.  
  
Just then, Mace joined them back in the living room.   
  
"R2 has confirmed the ships' condition. There was nothing wrong with the ship, it is perfectly ready for take off." He turned, leading the bunch out into the desert, toward the star ship.   
Padmé walked alongside Anakin, taking his hand into hers. They made their way to the ship.  
  
"Wow, the past few weeks have been back and forth from here to Coruscant," Padmé said.   
  
It seemed like only moments before they were soon back at Coruscant. from outside the windows of the ship, they could see the clouded outline of the city in ruins.  
Padmé looked at the city-, what was left of it- and shook her head sadly as she saw what destruction the war had left. Buildings were in ruins, it was nothing like it had been when she last saw it. The beauty seemed to linger, as Padmé brought it back with her presence. Though, it had been deprived of it's lush plants and beautiful homes. The people alone were traumatized.  
Padmé wondered how the city would be rebuilt, so much had been lost.   
  
"Amazing...There's so much that's been lost," she said quietly.  
  
Anakin looked her deeply in the eyes.   
  
"Don't worry Padmé, your people love this place, they will have it rebuilt in no time, all for you." He smiled, as a kiss lingered within him. She returned the smile, not saying anything. 


	12. Chp. XI- Suicide

"No! it's not fair! I just got back, let alone, the council has disapproved of my marriage and my love for her in general. I refuse to-"   
  
Anakin's eyes were not the same ones which had just tenderly looked his wife in the face. There was an anger within him as he raged about it to his master.  
  
"I'm sorry Anakin, it will only be a matter of weeks, and you will return here to Coruscant. It will be at least one day before departure, you can explain your leave to her tonight. It's just the way life is, as a Jedi. There is nothing you can do to change that."   
  
Obi-Wan responded, disciplining him before the council of Jedi. Anakin payed little attention to his masters' words as his expression remained uncertain while he stared, caught up in his thoughts, at the floor below.  
  
"We shall figure out the co-ordinate arrangements, along with the Jedi placings. We will also decide on an appropriate time to leave."   
  
Obi-Wan finished, speaking to the other Jedi as well, aside from his padawan.   
  
"Then, may I have your permission to leave?" Anakin asked, regaining his dignity.   
  
Obi-Wan looked back at him, understanding. "Yes Anakin, you are no longer needed at this time."   
  
Once dismissed, Anakin left the Jedi head quarters and used a small transfer Pod to deliver him to the Senate building, not too far away. It had only been a month since they returned, and most of the city had been rebuilt. Upon arriving, Anakin rushed inside the building, in search for Padmé.   
  
"How may I help you master Anakin?"   
  
The guard at the door was firmiliar with Anakin, but did not know of his marriage to Padmé, only of his constant presence in the building.  
  
"I wish to speak with Padmé please sir." Anakin responded, politely.  
  
"I'm sorry master, she has left for the night to her sleeping quarters."  
  
He nodded ad showed Anakin out, but not before Anakin allowed himself back in.   
  
"Well, I can see someone else about my concerns."   
  
He quickly flashed a fake smile, hiding his true feelings that were bottled up inside. He briefly walked past the guard and turned at a corner ahead, he made his way toward the main Senate jury room, incase someone where to see him. When he was sure the coast was clear, he made his way toward the private chambers, which were held for High-powered Senate employees.  
After looking over his shoulders, positive he wouldn't bee seen at this time of night, as made his way toward Padmé's room. He was quite used to its locating, having snuck in every once and a while when she was required to sleep there. He stood outside the door way and pressed the door release. A voice startled him as an intercom came on. She looked up when she heard someone at the door.   
  
"Who's there?" she asked, wondering who it was. She wasn't expecting anyone.  
  
  
"Who is it?" she asked loudly, getting impatient. She thought the guard wouldn't let anyone up there...  
  
Anakin smirked to hear the sound of his wife growing angry, he waited purposely trying to make her impatient, all the more better for him when he got to surprise her. He could picture her hungry expression for him. He got lost in a dream as he fantasized about holding her, and drowning her in his kisses.  
  
"WHO IS IT?" she yelled, now angry. If they weren't going to answer they should just go away, she thought.  
  
"Nabooian Liquor. I hear from valuable sources you've been having a drinking problem lately Senator, which is alright, it fits the bill perfectly." Anakin smiled at himself, and at his brilliant thinking.  
  
"What the hell?" she asked, confused.  
  
Anakin began to laugh, this time, he could be heard from the other side.  
  
"Ahem." He said, hoping she had not heard too much.   
  
"Well, you must be drunk to have fallen in love with that Anakin Skywalker, though i must agree, he is a dashing young man, handsome and talented."   
  
He spoke conceitedly, trying to disguise his own voice.   
  
Padmé laughed quietly to herself, shaking her head. "Are you trying to make a point?" she asked, having the feeling she knew who was there.  
  
"No, of course not M' lady, I just find that Young Anakin fellow to be awfully charming. You're ever so lucky..." he continued.  
  
Padmé laughed again.   
  
"I know. Now if you're done, go away," she said, grinning and picturing Anakin on the other side of the door.  
  
Anakin smiled, then realized the real reason he had come, besides the fact he longed for his wife. It was complicated enough sneaking around to be with her.   
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, I have a telegram to deliver, and it's impossible to say with words..." He kept his voice down, afraid someone would hear.  
  
She opened the door to find Anakin. "Can I have my telegram?" she asked, smiling at him.  
  
He looked up at her, a comical expression to him.   
  
"I'm not sure, i think it went something.."   
  
He pulled her body against his, how he longed for that feeling, sometimes it was days, even weeks before he could feel it. And each time he did, it drew them closer and felt more intimate. He stared deeply into her eyes, as if they were a whole other person, his love being expressed through hi actions. He smiled as he leaned in to her. "Like this.." he finished off his sentence with a long, intimate kiss as he kissed her deeply. He felt more and more alive as he did so, but felt as if he had been dreaming at the same time.  
She kissed him back, thinking that it was the best telegram she had gotten in a long, long time...  
He pulled away as he let himself in, pressing the button behind him which controlled the door.  
She smiled at him.   
  
"I liked the telegram," she told him.  
  
"Well, the messenger assumed you would.."  
  
He said playfully as he lead her inside, not detaching himself from her body.  
  
"Really?" she said sarcastically, smiling at him.  
  
"Well, I think so, either that, or I've gotten the telegram mixed up, and that would be a shame." He replied, leading on her sarcasm.  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure that was for me... Or as least I hope so"   
  
Just as Padmé opened her lips to speak once more, Anakin silenced her by placing his lips against hers. He kissed her continuously, one he started he was unable to stop. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. He gently pulled away, though not wanting to.  
  
"Wait Padmé, I came here to tell you something.."  
  
her lips were so irresistible, they forced his back to her, he forgot about the entire galaxy at that instant  
  
  
She pulled away slowly, not really wanting to but wanting to know the news. "What is it?" she asked, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Can't it wait? I mean, I want to hear it, but I'd rather..." she kissed him again, softly.  
  
Anakin smiled as she pulled away, listening to her speak. "I guess it could wait a while.." he was cut off as he soon found her luscious lips caressing his once again, a feeling he could not, and didn't want to, escape. She kissed him for a while, wrapping her arms around his neck, lost in the kiss. His heart took over as he became engulfed in the kiss, the same kind that captured his heart forever, that day on the balcony. It was a mistake, yet at the same time was a play of fate. How long they kissed she didn't know, but finally, they pulled apart reluctantly.   
  
"So, what's the news you had to tell me?" she asked, sitting down.  
  
He was lost in the moment, he stood, staring at her, her beauty attracting him, luring him to her as they had every day. Finally he came to his senses, his love-struck mind now cleared. He sat beside her at the edge of the large bed in the middle of the room. She smiled softly, gazing into his eyes. He encircled his hands around her, making them one, he looked her deeply in they eyes as his face turned to a general expression.   
  
"Padmé, the Jedi...no matter what, they will not approve of us, and I think Obi-Wan is starting to take their side. And it's worse, they want me to leave, not for long, but back to Genosis, they are in search for Dooku. I promise I will take care of myself, but I hate begin away from you, and I hate how they ruin our lives like this. If only there was some other way...I just wish they would change, and see what I feel,..." He shook his head.  
She watched him, sensing his anger. "I don't want you to go, but I suppose you have to go if you have to go..." she shook her head and looked back at Anakin.   
He continued to focus on the floor. "It's no fair.." his anger now commanding his heart.   
  
"Anakin, it'll be alright, you won't be gone long-" She kissed him softly. "And when you get back, I'll be waiting right here for you," she assured him.  
  
Her words comforted him, he smiled to himself as he slowly gathered himself to look back at her, wanting to apologize for his anger, yet knowing he didn't need to.   
  
"Padmé, I love you." The words were so simple, yet so meaningful and had a way to change anyone's life, positively or negatively.  
  
"But.." he hesitated to finish his question as his eyes remained fixed on her.  
  
"But what?" she asked him.  
  
He continued to her request. "Well, I wonder, what would have happened if we never knew we loved each other, and hid it as we were supposed to?" He shook his head after the words escaped him.  
  
"Everything would be different..." she said slowly, thinking. "I don't know. All I know is what actually happened, and where we are today..." Anakin's face lit up, Padmé seemed to always know the exact words required to make him feel confident.   
  
"In that case, I'm glad that everything has happened, I would rather be away from you time after time, and come back to you, being able to hold you and kiss you. Then to never know you loved me, and live life as a lie, hiding my emotions."   
  
She nodded and hugged him, grinning. He let her trap him within her embrace, allowing her love for him to take its toll as he rested his head beside hers.   
  
"So when are you leaving?" she asked.  
  
The words tormented him, he chose to believe they were not true, but knew it was his life, the only one he could lead to be with her, his angel, the image of beauty itself.  
  
"Tomorrow." The word was short, and it struck him instantly, he hardly had time to be with Padmé.   
  
"So soon..."  
  
She asked, wishing they had more time together. He stared over at her, speechless. Admiring her beautiful features, her lips, eyes, and the radiant colors of her chestnut hair, which flowed over the pillow the two were resting on. He couldn't pull away, it was as if her beauty was overpowering, and hypnotic at the same time. She smiled softly at Anakin, gazing into his eyes.   
  
"How long will you be gone?" she asked quietly.  
  
Anakin moved his gaze from her large, brown eyes as he remembered what he had been told by Obi-Wan.   
  
"Anakin, what's wrong?"   
  
she asked, his slight change of expression clear to her.  
Anakin did not reply, he longed for her instead. Rotating himself, now laying on his side, he kissed her, hungrily. He placed his hands on her waist, aggressively, not wanting to let go, as if she were to escape him and his love for her at any moment. He slid his hand up and down her back, caressing her skin through her gown, not releasing his lips from the kiss that had consumed his mind. She kissed him back, intimately, forgetting everything. She realized how much she would miss him while he was gone, but pushed it to the back of her mind. The next thing they knew, Padmé was resting on Anakin's chest, as they were both unclothed. Anakin lay thinking to himself, as he smiled. When the words came back into his head, he fought them, staying positive. But he began to shift beneath the covers. After a minute or so, Padmé realized something was bothering Anakin.   
  
"Anakin, is something wrong?" she asked him.  
  
He couldn't hide it, and it came to him, he had to tell her. "Anakin, we've chosen you...." "You're the strongest Jedi..." "we need you.." "There's one condition.." "this is suicide, it's least likely that you will come back..." "I'm afraid..." "You have no choice..." Each word he remembered clearly, as the small fragments of Obi-Wan's speech remained in his mind.   
  
He looked to Padmé, tears slowly welling up in his eyes, he held them back. He tried to be strong, but he couldn't, not when he knew what was at hand.  
  
"Padmé, I don't know when I'll be back..." He said to her.  
  
She nodded quietly, knowing that could mean any amount of time, but remained positive. "I'm sure it will be soon... and I'll talk to you as often as I can. And I'll be here for you when you get back," she promised. He shook his head as he remembered...  
  
"No Padmé, we're going to find Dooku, and any remains of Sidious' knights. Although, we have already been informed of what to expect. I won't go in to detail but.."   
  
he stopped, the tears once again coming back to him, this was the worst duty ever assigned to him, he knew the chances of him surviving were slim.   
  
"but besides that, I am being sent with many other Padawan's and Master Windu alone. They confirmed this mission as a "suicide mission." Obi-Wan told me that the chances of survival are very small. WE are going there to fight for our peace, our people and for each other. The last time they had a mission like this in the Jedi, only 2 out of 500 came back and they ended up dying from fatal wounds days later."   
  
He felt a cold lump emerge in his throat , as he choked back on tears.   
  
"Oh god...Anakin..."  
  
she didn't know what to say. She had thought she had lost him before, and she had the feeling that this time, whatever happened would be real. She felt tears stinging her eyes and she looked down.   
  
"I wish I could resign, but I am forced to go, since I am a Padawan. If only I were a true Jedi Knight. The only reason Obi-Wan or master Yoda don't have to go is because they are, it's no fair. I am much wiser and stronger than Obi-Wan. Everyone simply thinks the Jedi Knights are more valuable then we are. And instead, I am literally being sent to my death bed. But I promise you Padmé.."  
  
He stopped momentarily to kiss her, gently, on her forehead.  
  
"I promise you, I will come back, even if I do die in a matter of days. Just to see you, just to prove them wrong. Just to live longer, and be able to be with you once again. I won't give up Padmé, not now, knowing that you'll be here waiting.."  
  
He managed a weak smile...She tried to smile back, but she didn't know if she succeeded or not.   
  
"I love you, Anakin. I'll be waiting for you..."  
  
She didn't know what else to say as she held back tears.   
  
"But Padmé, I don't know how long I have, and I want to make the most of our time together...."  
  
She nodded, trying to push the thoughts of Anakin leaving to the very back of her mind, though it was difficult.  
  
He glanced out the window to see the night sky of Coruscant.   
  
"But there's not much we can do now, without being caught by the public"  
  
"Let's just go to sleep..."  
  
He admired her for everything she had said to comfort him, and as sleep dawned upon him, it seemed a good suggestion. Before closing his eyes, he made sure he kissed her passionately.   
  
"Don't forget me Padmé.." He whispered, while closing his eyes. 


	13. Chp. XII- Forgotten

That morning, Padmé woke up in a private Jedi Ward. A small, enclosed room belonging to a Jedi master. It was furnished with a large bed, and a small, wooden table. The room itself was large, and open, with a window filling up it's one, curved wall. She turned beneath the satin covers to face Obi-Wan, who was staring back at her. Padmé smiled slightly at Obi-Wan, her mind somewhere else. It had been six long months since they had seen or heard from Anakin or Mace or anyone, and for all she knew they were probably dead.  
  
"Do you think Anakin would've wanted me to move on?" she asked Obi-Wan with a sigh.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled, yet, at the same time questioned himself how he had ever managed to end up with his Padawan's wife. He slowly recalled the situation... something he hadn't spoken to about anyone...  
  
"You or he.." "I'm sorry master Yoda,..." "I would rather chose him over myself.." "he has a better chance of survival.."   
  
Obi-Wan recalled the conversation he had with Yoda, when he was given the option to either send himself or Anakin to find Dooku. He had selfishly chosen himself, and now regretted it. Though, being with Padmé had made him even more selfish, and greedy. He had longed for love all his life, and instead of being the powerful, honest Jedi he once was, he had given into his feelings. The feelings that had been in him for too long, unable to escape that now, once they had, they were that of darkness.   
  
"Padmé, he's gone, and I'm sure he wanted you to be happy........you are happy with me now, aren't you? We've been together for close to a month now.." She said nothing, just nodded. Obi-Wan shook his head as he pulled her closer.   
  
"I'm glad you've forgotten him..." he smiled.   
  
"But I haven't", she thought to herself. He had promised he would come back...and what if he did and found her? Then what? She shook the thought out of her mind and embraced Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan slowly pulled away.   
  
"It's rather early, but you know I must get going now M' Lady. I will go check on any reports from the carrier ship, though I doubt there will be any. It's just best this way..."   
  
Obi wan got up from the bed and left through the large, sealed door. It led to the dress corridor, a small room, crowded with each Jedi's uniform. Padmé got out of bed and got dressed, wondering what he was talking about.  
~*~*~*~  
Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was traveling through the halls to the well-known council room which he spent most of his time in every morning.  
  
"Any news yet R4?" He asked a droid, when someone replied.  
  
"Yes, why in fact there is! Rather interesting indeed." Another droid replied, as he walked over to R4, signaling a hologram. Just then, Anakin's figure appeared before Obi-Wan and the two droids. Obi-Wan was shocked, and concerned all at once.   
  
"Obi....I'm fine...I'm the only one who made it....you have to send help...."   
  
Obi-Wan seemed outraged as he looked, shocked, at Anakin's figure before him, luminous in the glow of blue light.   
  
"How long ago was this sent, days? Weeks? The means there's no chance he survived since then right..?" Obi-Wan searched for words, now worrying about the consequences if Anakin were still alive.  
  
"Do not fear master Obi-Wan. This was just sent this morning, Master Yoda has already sent out another carrier ship. It is lucky for you, Obi-Wan, that Anakin will be back shortly!"   
  
The droid turned, and erased the hologram. He and R4 left the council room, leaving Obi-Wan by himself. Obi-Wan shuffled uncertainly through-out the room, and at that time, his once wise self and his hopeful conscience came back to him.   
  
"I can't believe what I've done... I should have never let my emotions get the best of me, especially after so long, it's taken control of me..."   
  
He stopped briefly to look around the room, making sure no one was there to hear him speak. "She,...Padmé,...She takes control of me, I love her, but when Anakin comes back, he will kill me. I have to get over her, but I can't let Padmé know he's alive,..not just yet... I need to explain this reasonably..." He began to work out a confusing plot within his head, to deceive both Padmé and Anakin. Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to do... should he go to Padmé first, before Anakin could reach her, or wait for the ship to arrive and mislead Anakin.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Padmé sighed and sat back down on the edge of the bed. She had absolutely nothing to do...  
Obi-Wan had decided to go to the ship hangar to be the first to meet Anakin, that way, he could lie his way out of this situation, and still have time to explain things to Padmé, and get his true sense back to him. He shook his head, a furious anger, which had never been seen in him for a long time, took hold of his thoughts.   
  
"What have I become? What have I done to myself? And to those I care most about? I have to change everything about this before it gets out of hand...hopefully they will understand..."  
  
Obi-Wan was turning the corner of the empty hallway when he saw the firmiliar figure and stance of his Padawan before him. Something about him was different, as if his fully-formed maturity could be seen from every angle of him. Obi-Wan couldn't hide that he was glad to see him, yet at the same time, he wasn't.   
  
"Padmé.."   
  
Anakin trailed off with a smirk on his face, it was obviously known that he wanted to see her, and run to her immediately. but Obi-Wan knew he couldn't find out about anything, about Obi-Wan's choice to send him, or about the secret affair between the two.   
  
"Oh, Ani, I'm glad to see you young Padawan.."   
  
Obi-Wan managed a covering smile, to hide his lies.   
  
"Indeed master Obi-Wan, but where is she?"   
  
Anakin's smile slowly faded, as he became more concerned. He noticed Obi-Wan always change the subject when there was something wrong.   
  
"Padmé? I mean, Senator Amidella? She...Why she is at Naboo, she mentioned something about visiting a...school retreat."   
  
Obi-Wan seemed satisfied with his work.  
  
"She is? Then I shall fly to Naboo and find her.."   
  
Anakin said, assured by Obi-Wan's alibi  
  
"No! I mean, Anakin, you are needed here." Even though Obi-Wan was trying to keep the two apart, it seemed he would need Anakin near, in order to fulfill his plan.  
  
"Well, in that case, I will head to the council room to request leave of Coruscant."   
  
Anakin left Obi-Wan, stranded in the hall as he headed for the room. Obi-Wan knew no one was there that could grant him his leave, so it was the bet choice to buy him time.   
  
In moments, Obi-Wan ran to his private room, where he hoped Padmé was waiting, for his sake. He slowed he entered the room. He ignored Padmé and took a seat on a fibre glass chair. He sat and contemplated his whole situation. "Why wasn't Anakin able to read my thoughts?....The war....it must have destroyed his powers,...or interfered with them...." He thought silently to himself, when he realized he didn't have much time to explain thing to Padmé. Padmé looked over at Obi-Wan and watched him for a moment.   
  
"Is everything okay?" she asked.  
  
Obi-Wan did not look at her, yet replied;  
  
"No, there was no news of Anakin surviving, I feel he is gone for certain.."   
  
Obi-Wan managed to get out, thinking of the top of his head.  
  
"Weird..." , Padmé thought. She hadn't asked about any news- there was something going on, he was trying to hide something from her.   
  
"Obi-Wan, what's going on?" she finally asked him.  
  
"Nothing M' lady I love you, and I don't think Anakin will come back, and if he did, he probably forgot about you after all this time. You wouldn't go back to him if he were back, would you?"  
  
the words slipped out of obi-wan as his conscience began to argue with him "He loved her more then you, and she loves him, what are you doing? Let them be...tell the truth.... you are a wise, powerful Jedi, not a manipulating scum..." He began to think to himself, realizing the truth. Padmé didn't really know what to say. She knew Anakin would not forget about her. And she didn't want to hurt Obi-Wan, but yes, she would probably go back to Anakin if he came back...but then, he even said, the chances were slim that he would. And if he did, well, there would be a little situation. This time, Obi-Wan looked up at her.   
  
"What am I saying? Of course you would. In fact, we are not even sure if we honestly do love each other.... I am a Jedi Knight, my emotions often get mixed up between the force, my true feelings, my conscience. I may possibly be mistaken...Please forgive me for leading you in to this.." Obi-Wan seemed convincing.  
  
"What do you mean?" she questioned.   
  
She still was trying to figure out what the whole conversation was about. Obi-Wan shook his head vigorously.   
  
"I can't Lie anymore Padmé, Anakin...he's alive. And this whole time, It was my decision to send him away, I have longed for you all this time. When I was a padawan, I knew you longer, and figured you would love me, until we met Anakin. I was jealous, and I thought I had finally gotten my chance. I am sorry Padmé, but I loved you, and I understand what a fool I've been...please forgive me." He stood up from his seat and pulled her into him, and kissed her, passionately, intimately. He let all those years of a love-less soul, and his tormented heart be released. He let his love for her take its toll.   
  
Just then, Anakin came storming through the door.   
  
"Obi-Wan, I wanted to bring you to Master Windu's grave, I brought his body back with me, I'm sure he would-" He stopped, it took him some time to realize what was happening before him. It came as a blur, His master, his wife, in the arms of each other, kissing, as only he would kiss her. She was sharing her love with Obi-Wan, and this whole time, he had believed she had true feelings for him. Outraged, he lifted out his light saber, then put it back in it's holster. With tears flowing from his eyes, and that anger, the furious anger that only Padmé was able to control took hold of him. He didn't know where to run, how to escape. He didn't want to stand there any longer, he couldn't stand the sight of looking at them. He charged forward and head towards the window, screaming, bursting with anger and hatred. The glass shattered, but Anakin was held back, by a course hand that held his tattered robe.  
  
"Release me! Let me go!" He fought off Obi-Wan, but was thrown to the floor. His anger relished around in him, as he wanted it to end, wanted to forget everything. As he had been forgotten. He shouted furiously as he looked up, his jaw clenched and his teeth grinding together. He saw them, the closest people to him, other then his mother. And now, they were nothing, he meant nothing to them. They had betrayed him, and he had been forgotten. He refused to take in what he saw.. it made matters worse.   
  
"I will leave, and let you be..."   
  
Surprisingly, he remained calm, as he stood up and gradually headed towards the door.  
  
"Anakin..." She broke off, lost for words.  
  
He turned, and looked at her. He loved her, yet, he couldn't hide his anger.   
  
"It's alright, I understand this.." he broke off, pulling away his ring from his hand. He threw at her feet. He looked back up, tears stinging his eyes, as the bright room became a blur. "This meant nothing, and you, you mean nothing to me. I assume I have been forgotten, I have no place here... and I have no master. My master is dead, Master Windu was indeed a true Jedi. He didn't love his Padawan's wife. I will leave you both, I can not believe I didn't figure it out from the beginning. I was used so that the galaxies' perfect marriage could be formed. The all mighty Jedi Master, and a senator. The two most powerful positions, able to conquer any one... and I was only an obstacle used to bring you closer." He looked down at his feet, shaking inside. He walked off and down the corridor by himself. In the middle of the hall, he collapsed and lay there for a long time.  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Padmé and Obi-Wan remained in the room. Padmé picked up the ring from the ground, trying not to cry, but she couldn't help it. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at the ring in her hand. Everything was wrong...and she was the cause of it. Obi-Wan left the room. He saw Anakin laying on the cold tiles of the corridor. He lifted him by his collar and dragged him across to a separate room where he left him, and continued on to where ever he was headed. "This is all my fault", Padmé thought as she lay down, feeling completely miserable. Tears fell on her pillow as she closed her eyes, and when she could cry no more she slowly fell asleep. 


	14. Chp. XIII- Forgiven

Padmé sat beside Anakin in the hospital bed, waiting for him to wake up. She looked around her. She had never liked hospitals. Everything was spotless and bare and white. And it wasn't really comfortable, either. But she needed to explain everything to Anakin.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Anakin will be fine."   
  
Said a doctor, he was kind and reminded Padmé much of Dr. Gudro who had helped her survive.   
  
"If he wakes up, then we will know for sure he will make it through. I've heard Anakin is very strong, is that true?" The doctor asked her. She nodded quietly and managed a small smile.  
  
"Very well, then I assume he will be fine."   
  
The doctor turned and fiddled around with some random buttons on a small sphere-like remote. Padmé assumed it controlled one of the various machines which kept Anakin barely clinging to life. The Doctor turned, and smiled.   
  
"I'm sorry senator, My name is Alabis Marcidio. You may call me Al. Dr. Al that is."   
  
He presented himself as an average doctor, kind and friendly. Dressed in the traditional white robe, the much resembled a fancy lab coat.   
  
"It's nice to meet you,"   
  
she replied. She tried to relax a bit, but she couldn't stop wondering if Anakin was going to be alright.   
  
"Speak of the Jedi.." The doctor tuned when he heard a certain change in patters on the largest machine, a silver cube, with thin lines of laser beams that blinked. "It seems Anakin, here, is waking up as we speak. Good new I assume?" He smiled once again as he stared from Padmé, to the Machine. She returned the smile and watched Anakin. If he was waking up, like he said, would he still be mad at her? And would he even forgive her? She wouldn't blame him if she didn't.  
  
Interrupting the two, Anakin began to stir on the small hospital bed. As they looked over at him, his eyes began to open gradually. With much difficulty, he struggled to open them and look around. He blinked uncontrollably as he evened out the balance of moisture in his eyes. They were dry and irritated at first. He smiled, glad to be awake and breathing normally again.   
  
"Thank you Doctor. I thought I was a goner...how did this all happen?" Anakin smiled at him as a sign of thanks. It was that certain smile that made Padmé seem like there was nothing better in the world, more of a smirk that showed tremendous gratitude.   
  
"Well, you had many internal injuries, I assumed you would die, or wake up with some type of mental damage rather then physical. But it seems you've had a visitor who has been pulling through for you." He shifted his gaze over to Padmé at the other side of the enclosed room. Anakin followed his eyes to see Padmé sitting next to him.   
  
"Where's Obi-Wan? You didn't have to come here, nd leave him. God forbid, your heart is probably aching for him right now. Just as mine had longed for you." He turned, and shifted his body to his side, refusing to look at her any longer. It hurt him, hurt him to know she was there, so close but was not his. Not there to love him. "I came back for you Padme, just as I had promised. The only reason i survived is most likely because I knew you were waiting for me.." He smirked again, this time, more aggravated. "Yeah, you waited for me alright, In bed while you made love with Obi-Wan.." He trailed off as the firmiliar stinging tears flowed down his rugged cheek and chiseled jaw. She looked away.   
  
"I'm sorry, Anakin...Let me explain, please..."  
  
slowly, Anakin turned over to Padmé, once his tears were cleared.   
  
"I've got nothing better to do..." he said, forgivingly. Yet, not wanting to be proven wrong.   
  
"Anakin, I'm so sorry about everything...Obi-Wan told me later that he set the whole thing up, but that was after he lured me to him...I still love you, I loved you all along...I felt really horrible sometimes, I missed you and I kept thinking that you were going to die...I just don't know anymore. I don't blame you if you don't want to forgive me or talk to me again, I was a horrible wife..." She broke off, looking at the floor and feeling awful, tears stinging her eyes.   
Anakin felt her pain, but wasn't sure whether or not to believe her, on the other hand, she was his wife and they had gone through many situations like this in the past. Though, this was one Anakin would never had thought of happening.   
  
"What do you mean he lured you? And set the whole thing up?" He questioned, more angry then he was sad.   
  
"Well, after you left, I was worried, and he was worried, and we just kind of grew closer...I'm not really sure how to explain it. And he told me he set this up, but I didn't know, I swear..."she broke off, looking at the ground. He fought back his sympathy for her.   
  
"Padmé, how can I trust you?.." He had no idea how to start of disciplining himself about her.  
  
"I don't know..." she replied softly, biting her bottom lip."If you don't know, then why should I forgive you? This wouldn't be so hard if I had never loved you in the first place. I loved you Padmé,..and I thought.." He turned once again, as his emotions came back to him, wanting to forgive her, yet needing to hide from her angelic face. He knew she was telling the truth, but Anakin somehow needed to know more... "I just thought you loved me too..."   
  
"I do love you, Anakin, I really do." A single tear slid down her cheek and fell to the floor. He didn't turn to face her, but remained on his side while tears softly ran down his cheek as well.  
"Anakin...While you were gone, and while I was with Obi-Wan, I still loved you, I still thought about you all the time and I was constantly wondering where you were and if you were alright. I've always loved you...that time, when we all thought you were dead, that was probably one of the worst moments in my life. I'll always love you, even if you don't love me, and I understand..." She still didn't look at Anakin as she spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I best be leaving, and since I feel you two are not getting along, I'm sorry to say, unless you want her to sleep here with you, she is going to have to leave." The doctor interrupted. Anakin turned to them quickly.   
  
"Wait!" He shot out, grabbing Padmé's arm.  
  
"So you forgive me?" she asked with a small smile.  
  
"I love you.." he said trailing off, while gently kissing her.   
  
He pulled her into the bed, along side him. He waited, staring at her. Admiring the beauty he had lived for those long months he was gone. He looked her in the eyes, oceans of chestnut, they attracted him, and once they caught him, he could not resist her. Just as he could not resist her any longer now. Though he hated to admit it, he was wrong, and he never doubted their love. Pulling her closer, into him, their bodies binding into one beneath the covers, he kissed her once again. Padmé pulled back and looked into his eyes.   
  
"I love you too, Anakin," she said quietly, and then kissed him again. "But, don't you have anything to say?" she asked him, smiling.  
  
Anakin sighed, shaking his head. "You were right...I'm sorry.." 


End file.
